Shadow of Fate
by Ulrich362
Summary: Two kingdoms are at war, Nohr and Hoshido, and one young man holds the key to deciding the fate of everyone involved. Yet when a mysterious song summons individuals from a far off time and place, just how will their influence shape the course of the conflict? (Unfortunately, this story is up for adoption, if you want to take the idea of this story and continue or rewrite it PM me.)
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow of Fate**

by Ulrich362

(Author's Note: I do not own Persona or Fire Emblem, the former is owned by Atlus and the latter is the property of Nintendo.)

To any outside observer the end of the world was beginning, a mysterious tower in the center of the island that seemed to reach up towards the moon. That ominous yellow orb that looked that much more sinister against the sickly green sky. Down on the streets countless people could only stop and stare at the incomprehensible sight that each night had eluded them, the time that they never knew existed. It was the Dark Hour, and the advent of Nyx, the one who would bring about the end of the world.

Atop the massive tower, nine individuals were standing opposite a massive figure with a white mask and sword.

"Is that it, did we do it?" asked a young brown haired boy holding himself up with a spear.

"I don't know Ken, but I sure hope so." replied a older boy with a baseball cap and a goatee. "We gave it everything we had."

"Nyx is still standing, which means we can't rest yet Junpei." mentioned a white haired boy in a red vest before turning to a red-haired woman clutching her side and holding onto a rapier. "What do you think Mitsuru?"

"We will not submit Akihiko, no matter what we must stop Nyx."Mitsuru declared. "Arisato, can you still fight?"

"Fight, he can barely stand up." Junpei pointed out. "Damn it, even after all this we're still going to fail?"

"It truly is a shame, you truly don't desire the fall. Had more people chosen to feel as you do then there may have been a chance for the Fall to be prevented, as it stands now it is unavoidable." Nyx explained calmly.

No, there has to be something I can do, thought a blue-haired boy on his hands and knees. Everyone, what can I do?

"My mission is to destroy shadows, but this is something else all together." declared a blonde robotic girl before she began to glow. "I will not allow this world to be destroyed, Athena rise up!"

"Aigis." Ken said as a figure appeared above Aigis only to immediately vanish.

"You fought valiantly and for that you shall be remembered, however the fall can not be prevented." Nyx stated as the moon started to open revealing an eye inside of it.

"No way, is that Nyx?" questioned a brown haired girl in a pink sweater as she dropped a bow to the ground.

Is it really hopeless, there has to be something that can stop Nyx, there has to be, the blue haired boy thought before a faint sound echoed through his ears.

" _You are the ocean's grey waves, destined to seek. Life beyond the shore, just out of reach."_ sang an unfamiliar voice.

"What the, what was that?" Junpei asked looking around.

"You heard that too right Yukari?" inquired the white haired boy. "Someone was singing just now."

Suddenly a blinding flash of light enveloped them as they disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a world separate from the normal, hidden behind the screen of your television and located inside the human heart eight figures stood together facing off against a massive red skeletal creature. Izanami, the being that sought to turn all of humanity into mere shadows as it had interpreted that to be humanity's desire. Despite managing to injure her, the eight figures have finally started to run out of strength, and their power no longer was enough to aid them.

"Something's wrong, nothing's working anymore." a brown haired girl in pink glasses said nervously as a figure stood behind her trying to adjust a ring over her eyes.

"You're kidding right Rise-chan?" asked a shorthaired girl in a green jacket. "We have to take this creep down."

"I know Chie, but this thing isn't a shadow." yelled a boy with orange headphones on. "We're throwing everything we have at her and Izanami still isn't taking any damage."

"I must admit, I didn't expect your power to be so great." acknowledged a massive red skeletal figure with several arms. "Unfortunately it wasn't enough in the end. I'm sorry that this is how our battle has to end."

"The hell with that shit, I don't care who you are we're not going let you do whatever you want." shouted a blonde boy.

"I know how you feel Kanji-kun, but Yosuke has a point." Chie argued. "Nothing we're doing is even slowing this guy down."

"Then what do you suggest, we just sit around and wait to be picked off one by one?" Kanji questioned.

"Of course not." Chie yelled. "I just don't know what else we can try."

"We have to win, I'm sure sensei can think of something." said a red and blue bear.

"I agree with Teddie, right now it's our best option." noted a androgynous figure in a blue outfit. "She is much more powerful than anyone else we've fought including the Sagiri."

"What do you think Yu?" Chie asked nervously looking towards a silver haired boy with a katana in his hands.

"I don't know, Yosuke was right nothing we're trying is even slowing her down anymore." Yu answered. Come on, something has to be able to take her down but what.

"Goodbye, children of man." Izanami stated as black arms began rising up from the ground and grabbing onto the eight of them dragging them down into black pits.

"Sensei help." Teddie cried out.

"Oh man, you've got to be kidding." Kanji shouted. "We go through all this only to lose now?"

This doesn't make sense, even after everything I did it still wasn't enough. Nanako, Dojima, everyone, they're all going to be trapped in the fog, Yu thought in anguish just as a mysterious voice echoed through the area.

" _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb."_ sang a mysterious voice.

"Waters change, path to climb?" Kanji questioned while struggling against the arms pulling him down. "What the heck does that mean?"

"I don't know." Yu answered just as a blinding flash of light enveloped them before fading to reveal that the eight of them had disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How unusual, it seems that fate has intervened in the destiny of two of our guests." chuckled an old man in a suit with an extremely long nose.

"What do you propose we do, they've been sent to a completely different world from our own." noted a blonde woman holding a large book.

"My sister is correct, if they are unable to return to their own place and time the repercussions will be quite disastrous." agreed a second woman in a blue elevator assistant outfit.

"True, however there may be a way for us to continue to provide aid to our guests. I must consult with him but we may be joining our guests soon." the old man stated calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Corrin, come with us and return to your home in Nohr." said a blonde figure on a horse holding a sword.

"No, don't listen to his lies your home is here in Hoshido." countered a man in red armor with a katana.

(Two groups in life or death battles heard a mysterious song and vanished, and a man named Corrin is stuck choosing between two different kingdoms. Next chapter Corrin will meet the first of the two groups. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh man, what just happened?" Junpei asked getting to his feet. "Huh, hey where the heck are we?"

As junpei said that, the others got up and started looking around at the dark forest surrounding them, the stark contrast to the top of the tower they had stood on mere moments before, and the moon was no longer visible or trying to destroy the world.

"It would seem that mysterious song somehow transported us to a different location, however my sensors indicate that it is no longer the dark hour." Aigis noted.

"Hold on, if we're in some other place wouldn't the dark hour still occur?" Yukari questioned.

"There's one way to find out." Akihiko mentioned before taking a gun and holding it to his head. "Caesar!"

As he said that, Akihiko pulled the trigger and a flash of blue light appeared above him as a figure in armor holding a sword and a globe appeared above him.

"Wait, we can summon them even outside of the dark hour?" Yukari asked in shock just before a white shiba inu started growing and Caesar vanished. "Huh, what's wrong Korumaru?"

Suddenly a group of men in armor wielding swords and spears surrounded them as a purple haired woman riding on top of a draconic creature emerged from the forest.

"Oh, and who might you be?" the woman inquired.

"We're a group called SEES." answered the blue haired boy. "I'm the leader, Minato."

"SEES, I can't say I've ever heard of such a group." the woman stated. "Well it doesn't appear that you're seeking to harm our kingdom of Nohr."

"It's the opposite actually." Junpei interjected. "We're trying to protect you guys and everyone else on the planet."

"A likely story." growled one of the armored men. "Lady Camilla, shall we execute them?"

"No, at least not yet. Xander should make that decision himself." Camilla stated. "Besides, there's always the possibility that they'll be willing to swear their loyalty to Nohr."

"Of course." the armored man said respectfully.

"Forgive our ignorance, but what exactly is going on?" Mitsuru inquired. "If there's something we can do to aid you we're more than willing to help."

Just as Mitsuru asked that, a younger woman with blonde hair with purple stripes holding a staff appeared.

"Stay back Lady Elise, these strangers could be dangerous." one of the armored men stated quickly.

"Dangerous, we aren't the ones pointing weapons at you." Yukari argued.

"True, though you do have weapons on your persons correct?" Camilla questioned.

"Yes, however we have no intention of using them unless we're forced to." Mitsuru replied.

"Yeah, what about you two?" one of the armored men demanded pointing his spear at Aigis and Akihiko.

"That's enough, Corrin is waiting for us." Elise interrupted. "We can worry about them later."

"Forgive my insolence, but letting strangers into the northern fortress?" questioned one of the men. "Are you certain that's the best idea?"

"You heard her, besides I'm sure Xander will want to hear their story. For now they haven't opposed Nohr in any way." Camilla noted. "Just keep an eye on them."

"Of course lady Camilla." the first armored man said. "You heard her, so get moving."

"Mitsuru-sempai, you don't really intend to let these guys order us around do you?" Yukari questioned.

"That isn't our decision to make Takeba, we ended up in their kingdom and so need to abide by their rules. Once we speak to Xander we can explain our situation." Mitsuru answered calmly. "For all we know it could be that aiding them is the key to getting home."

"Ok, but I hope you're right sempai." Yukari replied nervously.

"So do I Takeba." Mitsuru whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's time to get up lord Corrin." stated a blue haired maid.

As the maid said that, a white haired man slowly opened his eyes to see the blue haired maid just as a second maid with pink hair appeared in front of him.

"Flora's right lord Corrin, your brothers are waiting for you." agreed the pink haired maid.

"What are you talking about, it's still dark outside." Corrin mentioned.

"That may be my lord but it is indeed morning." said an older man with a scar across his face. "You'd best not keep your brothers waiting."

"Gunter is correct." agreed a younger man in a dark vest. "You wouldn't want to keep prince Xander waiting. I've also taken the liberty to repair your armor from your previous training session."

"Alright, thank you Jakob." Corrin said. "Though I'm still trying to get up."

"Oh, well we can help you with that." Flora mentioned calmly. "Can you give me a hand Felicia?"

"Oh, sure thing." the pink haired maid said before the two of them gently touched Corrin's face only for ice to start to form.

"Cold." yelled Corrin. "Ok I'm up, I'm up."

"In that case you should head to the roof, I'm sure lords Xander and Leo are waiting for you." Gunter explained calmly.

"Yeah, you're right." Corrin said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You need to keep your guard up Corrin." instructed a blonde man on horseback wearing black armor and holding a steel sword.

"I know Xander, but…" Corrin started before a second blonde man with an inside out collar walked up to him.

"Nohrian royalty doesn't make up excuses Corrin. You're skilled but you'll never beat Xander by sleeping all day." the second blonde man interrupted.

"Leo's right, now raise you sword Corrin, we aren't finished yet." Xander stated calmly. "You need to come at me with your full strength if you want any chance of winning."

Just as Xander said that, Corrin ran towards him and tried to slash his side only for his blade to be parried and Xander's sword to slice across his chest.

"I should have expected that." Corrin winced as he clutched the new wound.

"You should take care to heal that up." Xander mentioned. "I trust you can sense it?"

"There's something but I can't be sure." Corrin admitted.

"You should focus more Corrin." Leo stated as Xander raised his sword and the image of a dragon appeared before the center of the roof started to glow.

"What the, a dragon vein?" Corrin asked in shock.

"Yes, and if you had been focusing you would have felt it more clearly." Xander answered. "Now then, heal your wounds and then come at me again."

"Right." Corrin said walking to the glowing area of the roof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, is that the northern fortress you mentioned earlier?" Yukari asked in shock.

"Quiet, you don't speak to lady Camilla unless she addresses you first." growled one of the armored men just as a blue butterfly landed on Minato's arm.

"Huh, what's that?" Elise inquired. "I've never seen one that color before."

"It must be a special butterfly." Minato answered before it flew away. At least they're still able to help, he thought.

Suddenly Koromaru stopped and started growling at the fortress.

"Hey, what's wrong with this mutt?" one of the armored men asked angrily.

"Koromaru-san detects something unusual on top of that fortress." Aigis replied calmly. "Might I ask what it could be?"

"You'll find out soon, I only hope Corrin managed to win." Camilla noted.

"He has too, you remember what happens if he manages to win." Elise said.

"Of course, now then we wouldn't want to keep our brothers waiting so let's keep going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are your wounds Corrin?" Xander inquired.

"They're alright, I can continue." Corrin replied drawing his sword.

With those words Corrin feinted towards Xander's neck only to switch and strike him on the side.

"Impressive, but that won't be enough to win." Xander noted as his horse stepped back and he drew back his blade to slice at Corrin's neck.

Just before the blade hit him, Corrin rolled under it before rising up with his own sword at Xander's neck.

"Well, consider me impressed. I guess your practice was worth something after all." Leo noted while Xander and Corrin sheathed their swords.

"I agree, and our sisters should be here by now. Let's go down and join them." Xander noted.

"That sounds great, I can hardly wait to see them." Corrin agreed with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, so you brought these strangers here?" Leo asked incredulously. "You know full well that they may be Hoshidan spies sent to assassinate the royal family of Nohr."

"Perhaps, but we owe them at least a chance to explain how they ended up here." Camilla noted.

"Camilla does have a point, if these individuals are willing to aid us in our battle with Hoshido they deserve a chance to at least have their story heard." Xander said. "So how did you end up in Nohr?"

"We aren't sure, all we do know is that a mysterious voice started singing and we passed out before ending up in the forest." Mitsuru explained. "It's possible we were brought here to aid you."

"A likely story, why exactly should we trust you?" Leo questioned.

"Look, we're offering to help you. What part of that aren't you getting?" Junpei asked.

"That's enough." shouted one of the armored men as he drew his blade and swung it towards Junpei only for it to shatter on Aigis's arm. "What?"

"Well that's certainly different, and if could very well prove useful against the Hoshidans." Camilla mentioned.

"True, what are your names?" Xander inquired.

"Minato Arisato." Minato said calmly.

"The name's Junpei Iori." Junpei mentioned.

"I'm Yukari Takeba." Yukari added politely.

"My name is Aigis." Aigis said calmly before scratching Koromaru's ear. "This is Koromaru-san."

"Thank you very much, I'm Fuuka Yamagishi." Fuuka introduced herself.

"Oh, my name is Ken Amada." Ken stated respectfully.

"I'm Akihiko Sanada." Akihiko said.

"My name is Mitsuru Kirijo." Mitsuru said calmly. "We're more than willing to provide whatever assistance we can."

"In that case we leave for Castle Krakenburg immediately." Xander stated calmly.

"Already, I was hoping to spend a bit of time with my sisters." Corrin said quietly.

"You still will, father wanted to test your strength. Defeating Xander today was enough to prove that you could return with us." Leo explained.

"Really?" Corrin asked in shock.

"Yup, you can come home big brother." Elise said with a smile.

(The first group known as SEES have met the Nohrian royal family and agreed to aid them in their battle against Hoshido. Next chapter the fate of the other group will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh man, what just happened?" Chie asked before looking around. "Huh, wait guys where are we?"

"How should we know?" Yosuke yelled. "Dammit Ted what's going on around here?"

"I don't know, this place smells different from inside the TV." Teddie mentioned.

"Well we never left so maybe this is one of Izanami's tricks." Rise suggested.

"Well there's only one way to be sure, Persona!" Yosuke called out before a blue glow appeared around him and a ghostly silhouette appeared above him.

"That's unusual, you were able to summon your persona however it didn't fully appear." the androgynous figure noted thoughtfully just before the sounds of wings echoed above them.

"Oh wow, is that a Pegasus?" asked a dark-haired girl in a red sweater before the Pegasus landed in front of them.

"Who are you people?" asked a red-haired woman wielding a Naginata. "I don't recognize you from anywhere in Hoshido."

"Oh my, what a lovely young lady." Teddie said with a grin. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind letting me score with you?"

"What?" the red-haired woman asked in shock. "Are you some kind of fool?"

"Just ignore him, he's always like that." Yosuke said quickly.

"I see, still you haven't answered my question." the red-haired woman said. "Who are you and how did you get here?"

"How, wait that's it, Izanami must have sent us here." Yu realized.

"Izanami, what are you talking about?" the woman inquired.

"It's a long story, but to put it simply we were trying to protect our friends when we heard this voice and ended up here." Yu explained quickly.

"What kind of voice, if there's something we can do to help you we'll need to know more than that." the woman mentioned.

"It sounded like someone was singing." Chie mentioned. "How did it go again Naoto-kun?"

"I believe it was, 'yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb.'" the androgynous figure recalled.

"That song, come with me there's someone you need to meet." the woman stated quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hinoka, who are these people?" questioned a longhaired young man holding a bow. "For all you know they could be Nohrian spies."

"I severely doubt that Takumi, they claim to have never heard of Hoshido or Nohr." Hinoka explained. "Though somehow they know Azura's song."

"Are you serious?" Takumi asked in disbelief. "I knew trusting someone from Nohr was a mistake."

"Can someone just tell us what the heck this Nohr place is so we can get back to Inaba." Kanji yelled in annoyance.

"Nohr is a kingdom at war with our own." explained a man in red armor as he walked up to the group. "My name is Ryoma, and I am the crown prince of Hoshido. Who are you all?"

"I'm Yu Narukami, I guess you can say I'm the leader of our group." Yu explained.

"You don't need to be modest sensei." Teddie said. "You are the leader."

"Teddie has a point, oh yeah I'm his partner Yosuke Hanamura." Yosuke mentioned.

"Partner, do you mean you two are…" Ryoma started.

"No, he means they work together and formed our Investigation team from the beginning." Chie explained. "They helped save all of our lives."

"Chie-sempai is right." Naoto continued. "My name is Naoto Shirogane, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The name's Kanji Tatsumi." Kanji mentioned quickly.

"It's great to meet you Ryoma-san, I'm Rise Kujikawa." Rise said with a smile.

"Oh, I guess that just leaves me." Yukiko realized. "I'm Yukiko Amagi."

"I see, well it's a pleasure to meet you all." Ryoma said thoughtfully as a woman in a white dress walked up to the group.

"Ryoma, who are these people?" the woman inquired.

"We're kind of an investigation team." Chie explained. "We just sort of ended up here all of a sudden."

As Chie said that, a blue butterfly flew into the room and landed on Yu's arm.

"Hinoka, you wanted to see me?" asked a blue haired woman walking up to them.

"Yeah, I think your song may have had some unexpected side effects Azura." Hinoka noted.

"That's one way of putting it, we heard your song and ended up here." Kanji mentioned. "So what exactly does that thing mean, what path to climb?"

"It's a song that's original purpose was lost, however if it was my song that brought you here there must be a reason." Azura explained before taking off her necklace. "Perhaps it would help if you more of the song."

"That would be helpful, thank you Azura-san." Naoto said respectfully.

" _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek. Life beyond the shore, just out of reach."_ Azura sang. _"Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb."_

"Hold on, we only heard that second part." Chie realized. "Oh man, don't tell me Adachi heard the first part and ended up here."

"It's possible, who is this Adachi?" Ryoma asked as Azura put her necklace back on.

"He was a serial killer from where we come from, we managed to catch him though." Yosuke explained.

"I see, so you have experience fighting against others." Ryoma acknowledged.

"Hold on, you can't seriously be considering working with them." Takumi argued.

"Forgive my interruption, but if it was a song from your kingdom that brought us here perhaps it was so we could aid you in your conflict." Naoto suggested.

"Naoto-kun has a point, and we might be more helpful than you think." Rise admitted with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" Takumi questioned before a glowing blue book appeared on the ground. "What the, now what?"

"Is that a tome?" Ryoma inquired before opening it to reveal eight cards. "What are these?"

"Those belong to us." Yukiko answered picking up one of the cards. "Which should mean, Persona."

As Yukiko said that, a humanoid figure with a band of white feathers connected to its wrists appeared above her.

"What kind of magic is that?" Takumi asked in disbelief.

"It's our special power, persona." Yu answered. "With it we might be able to help you. That is if you're willing to accept our help."

"Of course, we're thankful for whatever aid you can provide us." Ryoma said calmly.

"Now that that's settled, what do we need to know about this Nohr place?" Yosuke asked.

"The kingdom of Nohr, for a time had a peaceful relationship with them. That is until my father king Sumeragi was murdered and our brother Corrin was kidnapped." Ryoma explained. "Ever since that day all those years ago we've been engaged in war."

"That's terrible, who would kidnap someone after killing their father?" Yukiko asked in shock.

"Does it matter, the Nohrians are all worthless and deserve nothing more than death." Takumi spat. "We just need to kill that king of theirs once and for all."

"I don't know, there might be more to it than you realize." Yu suggested. "The truth isn't the easiest thing to find, trust me we know that better than most people."

"You have no idea what you're talking about, until two minutes ago you didn't even know what kind of people the Nohrians were." Takumi shouted.

"He's right sempai, perhaps for the time being we should aid them however we can." Naoto said thoughtfully.

"Alright, in that case there are some other people you should meet." Ryoma stated. "Follow me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Ryoma, who are these people?" asked a man with a scar across his right eye.

"Calm down Saizo, they're willing to assist us." Ryoma explained.

"Very well, but I intend to keep my eye on you all." Saizo stated before disappearing.

"Whoa, is he some kind of ninja?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"Yes, Saizo is one of my retainers." Ryoma explained. "Each member of the Hoshidan royal family has two retainers who serve them."

"I see, so your retainers act as your allies in battle." Naoto noted.

"Exactly." Ryoma stated.

"Ryoma-san, would it be alright if we stayed in the castle for the time being?" Yukiko inquired. "We don't have anywhere of our own to stay since we were just brought here by Azura-chan's song."

"Of course, make yourselves at home." Ryoma said politely.

"Thank you very much." Chie replied politely.

"Yeah thanks man." Kanji added with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think partner, will helping them beat Nohr actually help us get back home?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't know right now it's the only thing I can think of that might." Yu admitted. "Then again if Adachi was brought here with us and is fighting with Nohr we'll have our work cut out for us."

"Yeah, but we beat Adachi once we can beat him again." Chie declared confidently.

"Maybe, but something tells me it won't be quite so simple." Naoto said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean Naoto?" Kanji questioned. "What else could we have to do?"

"Naoto-kun has a point, it was Azura-chan's song that brought us here so maybe there's something else we need to do besides help with this war." Rise suggested.

"I don't know, but helping out the lovely such lovely ladies is something we have to do." Teddie said.

"We're helping them but not for that reason Ted." Yosuke said.

"Well all we can do is wait and see what happens now." Yukiko noted thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can't trust them, I'm telling you it's a mistake." Takumi argued.

"It's true that they may be Nohrian spies, but Azura was born in Nohr and yet considers Hoshido her home." Ryoma said. "Also if you have such little trust in them why don't you fight alongside them on the battlefield, judge their loyalty firsthand."

"That might be the best course of action little brother, besides if this Adachi they mentioned is here and possesses the same powers that they do we could use the allies." Hinoka noted.

"For now we should wait and see what happens. If something does go wrong then we will deal with it when the time comes." Ryoma said calmly.

"For Hoshido's sake I hope this isn't a mistake." Takumi stated quietly.

(The second group has arrived in Hoshido and decided to help them fight against Nohr. Next chapter the first group will meet the king of Nohr. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: This story will follow all three paths of Fire Emblem Fates, and the first one will be based on votes, so leave a review for what side you want to see first between Conquest and Birthright.)


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me for asking, but what do you mean he can come home?" Yukari questioned. "Shouldn't he be allowed to leave whenever he wants?"

"Watch your tongue, this was the order of King Garon himself." stated an armored man with a spear.

"No, it was a simple question and if nothing else they deserve an answer to that." Xander stated. "It was for his own good, Corrin was brought here for his own safety, had our enemies located a member of the Nohrian royal family they could have kidnapped or killed him. Father wanted to ensure he was capable of fighting them off should the need arise."

"That makes sense, and I'm guessing that if he could beat you he could beat anyone from Hoshido?" Akihiko guessed.

"You catch on quickly, there's no one in Hoshido that can defeat Xander." Camilla explained before a wall appeared in the distance. "Well, home sweet home."

"The capital of Nohr." one of the armored men said respectfully before turning to Xander. "Lord Xander, what should we do with them?"

"That decision isn't up to me, father will make the decision that is best for Nohr." Xander declared calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Prince Xander, who are these strangers you've brought into king Garon's throne room?" questioned a pale figure with a mask covering part of his face. "You do realize that they are likely Hoshidan spies sent to assassinate him correct?"

"Of course I realize that Iago." Xander replied. "However it isn't our place to make that judgment, only my father has that right."

"At least your loyalties aren't in question." Iago noted before a man in a black robe wearing a crown stepped up next to him.

"Father, it's wonderful to see you again." Corrin stated respectfully.

"You've returned Corrin." Garon noted. "I take it you were successful in defeating your brother then?"

"Yes, it was not an easy task but I did succeed." Corrin admitted.

"I see." Garon acknowledged. "Xander, who are these strangers?"

"Allow me your highness, we're a group known as SEES. We were somehow transported to your kingdom without our knowledge." Mitsuru explained. "It's possible we were brought here to aid you in your war, if you're willing to accept our aid."

"You assume king Garon would take help from strangers who have no evidence to support their story?" Iago questioned.

"I agree it sounds unlikely but as we have no ties to your enemies and only desire a way home you have no reason to doubt us." Aigis noted.

"I see, I initially had planned for Corrin himself to deal with the prisoners on your own, however instead I'll also test the loyalties of this, SEES was it?" Garon stated calmly.

"Yes, the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad." Aigis clarified.

"Execution, good you'll be doing exactly that." Garon stated

The moment Garon said that, a group of four armored soldiers entered the room with two people bound by ropes. A green haired male and a muscular, tan woman with tribal make-up under her eyes.

"Wait, those clothes they're from Hoshido aren't they?" Corrin asked in shock.

"Yes, we captured these prisoners in a recent battle." Iago explained. "King Garon was intending on you personally being the one to finish them off, but it seems he's also testing your new associates as well."

"Hold on, you want us to kill these two?" Junpei questioned in shock.

"Of course, they're the enemy of Nohr and so the only fate for them is death." Iago declared.

Suddenly the male figure disappeared and killed two of the armored soldiers before the female broke free of the ropes and killed the other two with a club.

"Well this is unexpected, I assume you will be able to handle it?" Garon inquired.

"Of course." Corrin said before drawing his sword.

"Wait that voice." the green haired prisoner gasped. "Nohrian prince, what's your name?"

"Me, my name is Corrin." Corrin replied.

"Corrin, could it be?" the green haired prisoner inquired before revealing two shuriken. "I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido. Now let's see what you can do then. Rinkah, don't let your guard down."

"I know." the female prisoner stated as her club caught fire.

The moment Rinkah said that, Kaze disappeared only to appear in front of Akihiko and slash across his chest with his kunai before jumping back.

"Akihiko-sempai, are you alright?" Yukari asked nervously.

"I'll be alright, but if these two want to fight then fine with me." Akihiko said. "What do you think Minato?"

"We stop them, but don't kill anyone." Minato instructed drawing his sword.

"Of course you're going to kill them, they just admitted to allying with Hoshido." Garon declared coldly.

As Garon stated that, Rinkah suddenly ran in front of Junpei and struck him with her flaming club only for it to bounce off his jacket and him to draw his evoker.

"Iori, stop." Mitsuru shouted. "We do not use them unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Mitsuru-sempai is right, for now we just need to…" Yukari started to say before a shuriken severed her bowstring. "Ok, now it's necessary sempai."

"What kind of trick is this, no one is immune to the fires of the flame tribe." Rinkah said angrily before grabbing an axe from one of the dead guards and swinging it towards Junpei's head.

"Isis." Yukari declared while shooting herself with her evoker just before a gust of wind blew Rinkah and Kaze into the wall.

"What in the world is that?" Iago questioned as the winged creature above Yukari disappeared.

"They're strong, but…" Kaze started before disappearing again only for Corrin to block his shuriken with his sword.

"This feeling, Akihiko right?" Corrin asked quickly.

"What is it?" Akihiko inquired before Corrin raised his blade and a pile of rubble suddenly exploded.

"Get in there, it should heal your injury." Corrin explained quickly while jumping back from Rinkah's axe and landing next to Aigis. "Mind lending a hand?"

Just as Corrin asked that a shuriken flew towards his head only for Aigis to catch it out of the air and throw it back towards Kaze.

"Incredible, her reflexes are amazing." Iago noted in shock.

"Yes." Garon agreed thoughtfully.

"Lord Corrin." a voice yelled suddenly before two daggers hit Kaze and Gunter rode in on a horse and struck Rinkah with his lance.

"Felecia?" Corrin asked as she ran up to him. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"Damn, well now what you're going to kill us right?" Rinkah questioned. "Then go ahead."

"Well Corrin, you heard her." Garon stated calmly. "Kill the prisoners."

"What?" Corrin asked in shock. "Father, they're already beaten. We don't need to kill them."

"He's right, killing them is excessive and unnecessary." Minato agreed.

"Are you defying a direct order?" Garon asked coldly. "Xander, show your brother what it means to be a prince of Nohr."

"At once father." Xander answered drawing a purple sword. "Stand aside Corrin."

"No, they've already been beaten we don't need to go to that extreme brother." Corrin argued before blocking Xander's sword only to end up knocked off his feet.

"I suppose never being in a real battle softened Corrin's heart, allow me father." Leo stated calmly before opening a book as Rinkah and Kaze disappeared. "Please forgive his ignorance, we'll take measures to assure it doesn't happen again."

"See to it that you do." Garon declared before leaving the room with Iago.

"Hey why'd you do that?" Junpei asked angrily. "You didn't have to kill them."

"You and Corrin sound a lot alike, all of you do actually." Leo noted. "Of course I didn't kill them, but I won't always be around to cover for you brother."

"Yes, you're right." Corrin said. "Still there must be a way to win this war without excessive bloodshed."

"Unfortunately, I don't see how that would be possible." Xander mentioned. "For now though we wait and see what father says."

"Huh, what's up Minato?" Junpei asked suddenly.

"I'll be right back." Minato answered before walking towards a wall.

"Is your friend alright, he does know there's nothing there." Leo noted as Camilla and Elise walked up to them.

"Trust us, this is likely going to be a good thing." Akihiko explained. "Especially if it's what I think it is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." said a man with an extremely long nose.

"Igor, I'm guessing you know why my friends and I were sent here?" Minato inquired.

"Unfortunately none of us know the reason you were brought here, however your own world froze at the instant you left." answered a blonde woman in a blue elevator assistant outfit.

"Elizabeth is correct, my name is Margaret her older sister." introduced a second blond woman holding a glowing blue book. "It seems that the rules of this world differ from the ones you're used to."

"Margaret is correct, which is why I have a rather unique gift for you." Igor noted nodding as Elizabeth took the book from Margaret. "I trust you recognize this?"

"It's Elizabeth's compendium isn't it?" Minato asked.

"Actually, that is your compendium. A list of every persona you have access to." Margaret clarified. "For the duration that you are here you will remain in possession of this." (1)

"In order to switch personas you simply need to open this compendium and select one, however keep in mind that any weaknesses they possess will immediately transfer to you as well." Eliabeth added.

"Thanks for letting me know." Minato said calmly as Margaret handed him the compendium

"Of course, until we meet again my dear guest." Igor said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arisato, what's that book?" Mitsuru asked.

"It's my power." Minato answered.

"I see, so you use tomes as well as swords." Leo noted. "I'm glad to see that someone understands there's more to fighting than just swinging around a weapon."

"Yeah, something like that." Minato said. "Why would your father kill them when they were already beaten though?"

"They were Hoshidans, in war you can't afford to be merciful." Xander explained.

"I may be out of line to suggest this, but it seems our guests share a similar mindset to you Lord Corrin. Perhaps it would be wise to take on two of them as retainers, albeit temporarily." Gunter suggested.

"Would father approve of that?" Corrin asked in shock.

"Father has influence over most things, but you choose your own retainers Corrin." Xander stated.

"I see, I need some time to think though." Corrin said.

"Of course, take your time brother." Xander said. "Now then, as for the rest of you we should see to it that you have quarters of your own."

"Thank you, we appreciate your assistance." Mitsuru stated calmly.

"You aided our brother, that's reason enough for us to repay the favor." Camilla explained calmly.

(SEES, and the Nohrian princes and princesses have arrived at the capital of Nohr only to be immediately forced to fight against two Hoshidans. Next chapter Corrin will select his retainers and Garon will give them an assignment. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1)(The Fire Emblem universe utilizes different rules than the Persona universe and so Minato's compendium functions as a unique tome that only he can possess.)


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh yeah, you said he would pick two of us as something called a retainer right?" Junpei asked.

"Yes, retainers are loyal to their lord or lady above all else and aid them however is required of them." Gunter explained. "Lord Corrin is the only member of the Nohrian royal family not to have selected his retainers."

Just as Gunter said that a woman with blue and pink hair wearing a suit of armor walked up to them.

"Lord Xander, who are these people?" the woman inquired.

"They are a group that is willing to aid us against Hoshido." Xander answered. "Please allow me to introduce one of my retainers, Peri."

"It's very nice to meet you Peri-chan." Fuuka stated politely.

"Hey wait a minute, wouldn't it be a good idea for us to talk to Corrin and see who he wants to pick as a retainer so he isn't just blindly guessing?" Akihiko asked suddenly.

"I doubt that will be necessary." Jakob stated. "Lord Corrin will be more than capable of making the best decision for himself."

"If you say so." Yukari said. "Actually do you have a spare bow?" (1)

"Ah yes, yours was destroyed in the incident just now." Xander noted. "Jakob you can go pick up a spare for her."

"Of course." Jakob noted before leaving.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something." Junpei mentioned suddenly. "Corrin somehow made that rubble blow up before. Is that some kind of special power you guys have?"

"That would be a dragon vein. Something that only those with the blood of the dusk dragon or the dawn dragon can use." Camilla explained. "The royal family of Nohr possess the blood of the dusk dragon and you can likely guess who possesses the blood of the dawn dragon."

"The royal family of Hoshido, no wonder you're at war with them." Ken noted just before Corrin walked up to the group.

"Lord Corrin, is everything alright?" Jakob inquired.

"Everything's fine, I just needed some time to think." Corrin replied before Iago walked up to them.

"Well hopefully you were able to gather your thoughts lord Corrin because king Garon sent me with a message." Iago stated calmly. "You are to see him immediately to explain your reluctance to carry out his orders."

"Of course, actually there's something I wanted to tell father as well." Corrin responded calmly.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Iago questioned.

"The identity of my retainers." Corrin replied.

"I see, and who have you chosen lord Corrin?" Iago inquired. "Wait, you aren't trusting these people are you?"

"They aided us once already and the Hoshidans had no connection to them. Of course if father were to learn that you turned them away and they ultimately joined forces with Hoshido I certainly wouldn't want to be in your position." Camilla noted.

"Of course." Iago said. "Though my question still stands, which of our guests have you decided upon?"

"Aigis and Minato." Corrin answered calmly before walking off with Iago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You mean to say that you've taken on complete strangers as your retainers?" Garon questioned. "It seems your time in the northern fortress caused you to become soft even despite Xander's training."

"Forgive me father, I meant no disrespect." Corrin apologized. "I merely felt that they had proven their willingness to aid us when they fought at my side against the Hoshidans."

"We'll have to see where their loyalties lie and I suppose you deserve one chance to redeem yourself. Conveniently for you I have the perfect way for you to do just that." Garon stated. "There is an abandoned fortress on the border of our kingdom and that of Hoshido. You are to go and find out if it can be of any use to us."

"Of course, I won't disappoint you." Corrin stated respectfully.

"See to it that you don't, Hans come here." Garon declared before a bald man walked up to him.

"You called me your majesty?" the man asked.

"Yes, you are to accompany Corrin and his retainers and make certain that they accomplish the task I gave them." Garon said.

"Right, no problem." Hans noted. "Just let me know when we're going to head out prince Corrin."

"Of course." Corrin replied calmly.

"There is one other thing." Garon declared before a sword appeared in front of him. "This blade is known as Ganglari, it is a unique weapon enhanced by magic from another world."

"Thank you father, with this sword I won't disappoint you." Corrin stated respectfully.

"See to it that you don't." Garon said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh yeah that reminds me, you'll need a weapon if you're going to help out Corrin." Elise stated. "You need to keep him safe."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about Aigis." Yukari mentioned. "She can take care of herself."

"Armor will only get you so far in combat." Gunter said calmly. "As lord Corrin's retainer Aigis will need a weapon in order to fight off any potential threats."

"There is no need to worry, I already am in possession of several weapons." Aigis explained. "I will not allow any harm to come to either Minato or Corrin-san."

"I'm counting on you to keep my dear Corrin safe." Camilla mentioned before Corrin, Iago, and Hans walked up to them.

"What was that our father wanted to speak with you about Corrin?" Xander inquired.

"He wants me to look into a fortress on the Hoshidan border and determine if we can make use of it." Corrin explained.

"A fort on the Hoshidan border, I believe I know what king Garon is referring to and would be more than willing to escort you there." Gunter noted.

"That would be extremely helpful, thank you Gunter." Corrin said calmly.

"Do you need any other help lord Corrin?" Hans questioned walking up to him. "This is supposed to be a way for you to redeem yourself in front of your dad right?"

"How would you know about my brother's task?" Xander asked coldly.

"For your information I'll be going with him, I trust the five of us will be sufficient for checking into an abandoned fort?" Hans inquired.

"What's wrong big brother?" Corrin asked.

"I know this man well, he's a Nohrian criminal that I personally arrested. I strongly recommend you keep a close eye on him." Xander clarified.

"I'm hurt prince Xander, I would have thought we could move on from that. I've learned from my mistakes and am a loyal servant to our king." Hans stated. "If you have reason to doubt me then this is the perfect test of my loyalties isn't it?"

"You needn't worry prince Xander, I'll make sure nothing happens to Corrin." Gunter stated calmly.

"Very well then, and good luck Corrin." Xander sighed in defeat.

"Thank you big brother." Corrin said before walking out of the room with his group as Jakob walked up to them.

"I believe this will be satisfactory?" Jakob inquired handing Yukari a bow.

"Oh, thanks." Yukari replied. "Wow this is really nice."

"Of course it is, now then is there anything else I can do to be of service?" Jakob asked.

"Well you still need a weapon, even your pet has one." Leo noted looking at Akihiko.

"You don't need to worry about Akihiko-sempai, he doesn't need any weapons." Junpei said.

"Junpei-kun's right. Akihiko-sempai is a boxer and doesn't use weapons." Fuuka clarified.

"Boxer, I've never heard of a fighter like that." Xander stated.

"Well once Corrin gets back I might get a chance to show you." Akihiko mentioned confidently.

"Oh yeah, do you have a place we can stay while we're here?" Junpei asked.

"There may be something we can find for you all." Jaokob stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"King Garon, are you certain about this?" Iago asked. "There's a very good chance that he will end up captured by the Hoshidans."

"I'm well aware of that possibility, that's why Hans is accompanying him." Garon stated calmly. "If there are any Hoshidans he knows what to do."

"Of course, though if you don't mind me asking what do you intend to do about those people?" Iago inquired. "That strange power the girl possessed is unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"That's true, which is exactly why you're going to keep me informed of their behaviors." Garon ordered. "If they attempt to betray Nohr they die."

"Yes my king, I will inform you of their every action." Iago said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gunter, where exactly is this fortress?" Corrin asked.

"It stands on the edge of the Bottomless Canyon, the border between Nohr and Hoshido." Gunter answered. "Technically it lies on Hoshidan soil but it supposedly has been abandoned for some time."

"Which makes things that much easier for us, we just go see if that old fortress is in good enough shape to use and then report back to king Garon. It'll be easy." Hans stated with a smirk.

"Still, we should proceed with caution. There's no way of knowing if the fortress is still abandoned." Aigis noted. "If there are enemies there we should be prepared to incapacitate them."

"You're right, but hopefully we won't have to resort to fighting at all." Corrin agreed.

"We'll find out soon enough, the Bottomless Canyon is just ahead." Gunter noted calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yamagishi, you noticed it too didn't you?" Mitsuru inquired. "Something strange is going on around here."

"Yes, but it's strange what could it be?" Fuuka asked nervously.

"I don't know, but there's clearly more to this war then we've been told. Unfortunately that also means that we won't be able to act on anything without drawing unnecessary suspicion towards ourselves." Mitsuru stated.

"What are you guys talking about?" Junpei asked.

"There's a strange almost inhuman power around king Garon, it might just be the blood of the dusk dragon they mentioned before but I'm not entirely convinced." Mitsuru explained. "For now though they're the most likely way for us to get home which means we should work with them."

"If you say so Mitsuru-sempai, I just hope this doesn't end up being a mistake like trusting Ikutsuki." Yukari said thoughtfully.

(Corrin has chosen Aigis and Minato as his retainers, and the three of them, Hans, and Gunter are heading to a fortress near the Bottomless Canyon. Next chapter they will arrive at the fortress. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (When Yukari's bowstring was severed it was cut in the center meaning even if she tried to repair it she couldn't.)


	6. Chapter 6

"So this is the bottomless canyon." Minato noted. "There's something strange about this place."

"I know what you mean, it feels like mere mortals like us aren't supposed to be here." Gunter agreed. "Still, the fortress we're here to look into is right there."

"That is good, the sooner we get out of here the better." Aigis stated.

"Maybe, the fresh air is nice though." Corrin admitted. "Then again it might be because I had to stay in the Northern Fortress the whole time."

"I suppose that's fair enough." Gunter said. "It certainly is another perspective on the situation."

Just as Gunter said that, a figure in armor approached them.

"What are Nohrians doing here?" the figure questioned.

"Blast, the fortress isn't abandoned after all." Gunter exclaimed in shock.

"This is Hoshidan territory, any farther and it will be a violation of our kingdoms border treaty and be treated as an act of war."" declared a Hoshidan soldier in front of the fortress.

"Now what do we do Corrin-san?" Aigis inquired.

"We return, if the fortress is already under Hoshidan command we won't be able to make use of it. There's no point in fighti…" Corrin started before Hans ran past him and killed the Hoshidan soldier.

"Worthless Hoshidan, die you the scum that you are." Hans declared confidently.

"You monster, you'll all pay for that." stated the Hoshidan in front of the fortress.

"Hans, what in the world did you do that for?" Corrin questioned. "There was no reason to engage them in a fight."

"Your point?" Hans inquired.

"We could have tried to find a peaceful solution, there was no need to attack them." Corrin explained. "We could have talked and avoided violence."

"That's why king Garon sent me with you, you're too weak." Hans mentioned coldly.

"What do you mean by that?" Corrin asked.

"That's enough talking, soldiers of Hoshido kill every one of them." the Hoshidan in front of the fortress ordered angrily.

"It doesn't look we have any option, we need to prepare for battle lord Corrin." Gunter noted.

"Alright, but try to leave them alive if you can. As few casualties as possible." Corrin ordered before drawing Ganglari.

"Well lord Corrin, how should we approach this? They severely outnumber us after all." Hans noted with a smirk.

"Gunter will go with you, and Minato will pair up with Aigis. Hopefully that way we can minimize casualties." Corrin explained.

The moment Corrin finished saying that a group of Hoshidan soldiers ran towards them as one of them swung a sword towards Minato only for him to block it with his own sword as another of the soldiers attempted to shoot an arrow towards him only for Aigis to destroy it in midflight.

"What on earth?" the Hoshidan soldier asked in disbelief. "What kind of weapon was that?"

"Lord Corrin, even working together it's highly unlikely we'll be able to make it across that bridge." Gunter mentioned quickly. "Is there a dragon vein nearby?"

"Actually, I think there might be." Corrin realized before concentrating as a stone path grew out of the side of the canyon forming a second bridge.

"This can't be real, just what kind of Nohrians are they?" a Hoshidan soldier inquired nervously.

"What's wrong cowards, never seen a real soldier before?" Hans taunted only for an arrow to strike him in the leg. "What's wrong with you, we're on the same side old man. Why weren't you covering me?"

"I was under the impression you were skilled Hans, my apologies." Gunter said.

"Damn, I won't be any use to you with an injury like this. I have to retreat for now." Hans stated before running away from the battle.

"Looks like your ally is more of a coward than a soldier." mocked a Hoshidan soldier. "Kill him and then take care of the others."

While the Hoshidan said that, Minato pulled out his evoker and pointed it at his head as his compendium began to glow.

"Careful, he's planning something." warned one of the Hoshidan soldiers.

"Maybe, but we have reinforcements on the way." mentioned the Hoshidan soldier in front of the fortress.

"Aigis, help Gunter." Minato stated calmly.

"Right away." Aigis said before jumping and landing next to Gunter.

"Persona, Thanatos." Minato declared firing his evoker.

With those two words, a bright blue glow appeared throughout the canyon as a creature wielding a katana, skull helmet, and cape made out of coffins appeared above him.

"What kind of black magic is that?" one of the Hoshidan soldiers asked fearfully. "It's going to kill us all."

"That's the same power from before, you all possess it?" Gunter asked in surprise.

"Yes." Aigis answered before looking towards the sky. "The enemy reinforcements have arrived."

Suddenly three Hoshidan soldiers riding flying horses flew towards Gunter and Aigis separating them.

"Now, before they can recover." one of the Hoshidans ordered quickly.

"Athena, rise up." Aigis called before a woman in a white dress and a golden helmet and breastplate appeared above her holding a spear as a ringed shield formed around her.

"What, she has one of those things too?" the Hoshidan in front of the fortress questioned nervously. "Wait, she doesn't even have a tome so how did she call one."

"We can worry about that later, we need to stop them now." called one of the flying Hoshidan soldiers only to have Gunter throw a lance towards him knocking him off his mount and crashing to the ground in front of Minato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I thought you trusted your allies, or was that a lie?" Leo questioned.

"It's not a matter of doubting them, but we won't abandon our friends just because your father tells us too." Akihiko replied. "Plus you're going after your brother against his orders too."

"The fortress he sent them to investigate is on the border between our kingdoms, however it is on Hoshidan soil." Xander explained. "If there are any Hoshidan forces there Corrin and the others will need our help."

"Alright, then can you give me a moment to check?" Fuuka asked. "If Minato and Aigis are fighting I should be able to tell from here."

"Oh, and how exactly are you able to tell if they're fighting without being near the battle?" Camilla inquired.

"Watch and learn." Junpei stated with a grin as Fuuka drew her evoker and aimed it at her temple.

"Juno." Fuuka said quietly before pulling the trigger.

With those words a feminine creature wearing a red dress and a transparent orb for a lower body appeared with Fuuka standing inside the orb.

"Yamagishi, do you detect anything?" Mitsuru questioned.

"Yes, they're definitely fighting. I sense Athena and Thanatos." Fuuka answered.

"If he's using one that powerful we should be prepared for anything." Yukari mentioned.

"In that case we should get moving, I doubt the Hoshidans are going to believe they didn't intend to fight them." Leo noted.

"Agreed, let's go." Camilla added quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Athena, **Diarahan**!" Aigis called before a faint glow surrounded Gunter healing all of his injuries.

"Remarkable, just what kind of limit is there to your strength?" Gunter inquired only for one of the Pegasus Knights to strike Athena from behind causing her to vanish as Aigis collapsed to her hands and knees.

"There we are, a weakness. Attack the creatures they called and it effects them as well." the Hoshidan Pegasus Knight declared.

"Aigis! Thanatos, **Mamudoon**!" Minato yelled before a group of purple rings appeared around each of remaining Hoshidans.

"Now what?" the Hoshidan in front of the fortress questioned.

Suddenly the purple rings began to glow as most of the Hoshidans lost consciousness. (1)

Just as the rings vanished a red-haired figure with a mask and a scar over his right eye appeared.

"Omozu ,what's the situation here?" the figure questioned quickly.

"These Nohrians, they're different we wouldn't have been able to keep them at bay let alone defeat them." the Hoshidan in front of the fortress noted just before Corrin, Gunter, Aigis, and Minato arrived in front of the fortress.

"Wait, I recognize you. You're Saizo the fifth correct?" Gunter inquired.

"So you're the leader of these Nohrian troops, you're younger than I anticipated but that won't change the fact that you're going to die here." Saizo stated coldly only for Leo to arrive on his horse and kill Omozu instantly.

"Corrin, are you safe?" Camilla asked.

"I'm fine, but what are you all doing here?" Corrin asked.

"We were worried about you big brother. We came to help make sure you were safe." Elise explained.

"This isn't good." Saizo noted as a female ninja ran up next to him.

"Saizo, what's going on?" the female ninja inquired.

"Kagero, we underestimated their numbers." Saizo answered.

"I see, lord Ryoma is right behind me though." Kagero explained.

"Then this battle is as good as over." Saizo stated calmly.

"Wrong, it is over." Xander countered. "We're returning to the capital, father will want to hear what happened hear."

"Right, let's go." Camilla said quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Corrin, the others are waiting for us." Gunter said calmly.

"Yeah, I know." Corrin agreed before Hans appeared in front of them. "Hans, what are you doing?"

As Corrin asked that, Hans ran towards Gunter and started attacking him before Gunter and his horse fell off the bridge.

"One down, one to go." Hans declared coldly.

"You'll pay for that Hans." Corrin growled as his arm turned into a spear and he struck Hans with it before his hands transformed into a dragons mouth and shot a fireball at him.

"What are you?" Hans questioned in shock before running from Corrin.

The moment Hans was out of sight though; Ganglari began to glow before dragging Corrin off the bridge into the bottomless canyon.

(The fortress Garon sent Corrin to investigate was under Hoshidan control, and they engaged the group in combat only for Gunter and Corrin to end up plummeting into the Bottomless Canyon. Next chapter Corrin will meet a familiar individual and another group. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated)

(1) (Persona Skills are divided into support and offensive types in this story, and while both types draw on the energy of the Persona user, support skills take time and if struck while using a support skill the Persona user takes additional damage. Conversely offensive skills are quicker however are weaker than they would be in the Persona universe hence Mamudoon not killing the Hoshidans.)


	7. Chapter 7

"Lord Corrin, I'm coming." a feminine voice called as a figure started racing towards him.

"What, Lilith?" Corrin inquired as a glow appeared above him. "What's going on?"

"My kin, my gods, my blood…" Lilith began requesting as her body started to glow. "Dragons grant me strength! Great Moro, I beseech you!"

The moment Lilith said that, a bright flash of light enveloped her body before fading to reveal she had transformed into a small white and blue dragon with red markings as she flew down towards Corrin and caught him before flying back out of the Bottomless Canyon.

"Lilith, what happened to you? What are you?" Corrin questioned in disbelief.

"I knew this day would eventually come, I'm not human lord Corrin. I never was." Lilith explained.

"I see, but this form, you're a dragon Lilith?" Corrin asked.

"Yes, though this isn't the first time you've seen my true form." Lilith noted. "Do you remember the small bird you nursed back to health so many years ago?"

"Of course I do." Corrin answered. "Wait, you mean to tell me that you were that bird Lilith?"

"I was, you were so kind to me back then that once I regained enough strength I assumed a human form to repay you and help you however I could, but after using so much of my strength now I can never take the form of a human again." Lilith explained. "Of course making sure you are safe makes that worth it lord Corrin."

"I appreciate everything you've done for me Lilith, but how did you know I was here, you didn't leave with us from the Northern Fortress." Corrin realized.

"Forgive me my lord, I followed in secret." Lilith admitted. "I owe you my life after all, and I couldn't stand to think something might happen."

"Lilith, I appreciate…" Corrin started before a bolt of lightning struck them and they began falling back into the Bottomless Canyon.

"Eeek!" Lilith cried nervously.

"Lilith, let go of me and save yourself." Corrin ordered quickly.

"I'll never abandon you lord Corrin." Lilith declared. "First dragons, I call on you. Grant us access to the astral plane!"

Just as Lilith finished saying that, a green glow appeared below them as they fell into it and vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What in the world, where are we?" Corrin questioned looking around at the strange walled area Lilith and he had been teleported to.

"This is the astral plane, a world parallel to yours lord Corrin." Lilith explained. "The first dragons gave us the power to come here."

"I see, thank you Lilith." Corrin replied calmly.

"Oh, you'd probably need a place to rest and recover your strength." Lilith realized before a house appeared on the field in front of them.

"That power, was that a dragon vein?" Corrin inquired.

"Yes, the blood of the first dragons flows freely here, and time and space flow differently than they do in your own world." Lilith explained. "You should be able to regain your strength here."

"I appreciate that Lilith, thank you." Corrin said. "Are the first dragons here as well?"

"No, there's no one else here." Lilith noted sadly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." Corrin apologized.

"It's alright." Lilith said reassuringly.

"If you say so, then thanks again." Corrin replied before going into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling?" Lilith asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better than before, but I need to get back to Nohr." Corrin mentioned. "I need to find out if my father really did order Hans to murder Gunter, and if he knows what happened with my blade."

"I see, just make sure you're careful. There could still be Hoshidan soldiers at the Bottomless Canyon" Lilith noted.

"I know, I'll be sure to stay on my guard." Corrin noted before a flash of light enveloped him and he reappeared on the cliff next to the Bottomless Canyon. "I'm back, the others must have already gotten halfway by now."

As Corrin said that he started looking around only for something to hit the back of his head.

"Wow, strong and beautiful, you're beary incredible." acknowledged a mysterious voice.

"I thought I told you to stop with the stupid bear jokes." snapped a second voice. "How do they put up with you? You know what never mind I don't want to know."

"Rin-chan, you're so mean." the first voice said sadly.

"Call me that again and your friends will have a new rug when we get back." the second voice warned in annoyance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened, where am I?" Corin asked weakly as he regained consciousness.

"So you're finally getting up, it's about time." noted a voice from next to him.

"You, you're that flame tribe warrior from before." Corrin realized. "Your name is Rinkah right?"

"I'm surprised you bothered to remember that." Rinkah stated.

"If you're here, that must mean this place is…" Corrin started.

"A flame tribe village in Hoshido." Rinkah finished. "Once the Hoshidan authorities arrive we'll escort you to the capital with them."

As she mentioned that, Rinkah gestured to a figure behind her.

"It's beary nice to meet you, I'm Teddie." the figure introduced itself.

"Teddie, are you a bear of some kind?" Corrin inquired.

"That's what he's been saying." Rinkah explained. "Well it looks like he's here so we should get going."

"Right, follow me Rin-chan." Teddie declared confidently.

"Rin-chan?" Corrin asked before the green haired ninja from before walked up to him.

"Prince Corrin, I'm glad to see you are unharmed." Kaze noted respectfully.

"Wait, aren't you all here to take me back to the Hoshidan capital as a prisoner?" Corrin questioned. "At the very least you must want an explanation for the unprovoked attack on your people."

"It'll all make sense when we get back, I'm sure Mik-chan and sensei can explain everything." Teddie declared confidently.

"You heard him, so lets get going." Rinkah stated calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Incredible, this is Hoshido?" Corrin asked in shock.

"It's quite a bit different from Nohr." Kaze admitted before a man in red armor walked up to them. "High prince Ryoma, we have returned."

As Kaze said that, he kneeled in front of Ryoma.

"I see, welcome back Kaze." Ryoma stated. "I thank you for this."

"High prince, does that mean you're next in line to rule Hoshido?" Corrin inquired.

"Yes, I am next in line to rule Hoshido after my mother." Ryoma explained.

"I see, then I assume you want an explanation for the unprovoked attack on your people at the Bottomless Canyon." Corrin noted before Kaze, Rinkah, Teddie, and Ryoma turned towards a figure entering the room.

"Oh, Mik-chan." Teddie called excitedly.

"Geez Teddie, are you still doing that to everyone you meet?" Chie asked walking in with the rest of the investigation team walked up with a dark haired woman in a white dress.

"It's quite alright, Chie." the woman said calmly before turning to Corrin. "Is it really you?"

"You know me your highness?" Corrin questioned. "We've never met before though."

"Actually you have Corrin." Ryoma stated. "You're our brother, and a prince of Hoshido."

"What are you talking about, my family is from Nohr. I am the son of King Garon." Corrin explained.

"It sounds like your suspicions were right Ryoma-san." Yu noted. "Spending so much time there must have caused him to forget what happened."

"What are you talking about?" Corrin questioned. "I haven't forgotten anything."

"I understand how you may believe that Corrin-san, however it's true. As a young child you were kidnapped from this kingdom and taken to Nohr." Naoto explained. "I can't speak for why or how you were treated there but the fact remains that you were born here and Lady Mikoto is your mother."

"That's not possible, I know who my family is. Then again, I only have very vague memories of my earlier childhood, just a man in front of me and then someone's hand." Corrin said just before a soldier ran into the room.

"Lord Ryoma, I have urgent news from the north." the soldier stated quickly. "A group of Faceless is attacking the village."

"What, but that's where Hinoka and Sakura are." Ryoma exclaimed.

"Yes my lord, they're assisting with the evacuations but…" the guard started.

"Then what are we waiting around here for, we need to get moving and help those two." Kanji interrupted.

"He's right, will you come with us Corrin?" Ryoma asked.

"If it can repay what Hans did then of course." Corrin answered.

"What about us Ryoma-san, should any of us help out?" Yosuke inquired.

"I appreciate the offer Yosuke, we could use your help." Ryoma replied.

"Then what are we sitting around here for, let's get moving." Kanji declared quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold on, where are Gunter and Corrin?" Minato questioned. "I know we left ahead of them but they should have caught up by now."

"That's a good point, something seems wrong." Xander noted.

Just as Xander stated that, Hans ran up gasping for breath.

"Hans, what happened? Where are Gunter and my brother?" Camilla inquired.

"It was a trap, just after you left Hoshidan soldiers emerged from under the bridge. Lord Corrin ordered me to find you, but I saw Gunter die and the Hoshidans captured lord Corrin." Hans gasped out. "We need to inform king Garon to prepare the armies immediately."

"What, they kidnapped my dear brother?" Camilla asked in shock.

"Yes, we need to attack them before the worst happens." Hans exclaimed weakly.

"Agreed, we need to gather our forces and rescue our brother by any means necessary." Xander declared quickly.

(Corrin was saved from death by Lilith, and is now in the kingdom of Hoshido. Next chapter, Corrin will meet with Hinoka and Sakura. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. Chapter 8

"You need to keep moving, they'll be back soon." said a pink haired girl holding a staff.

"Thank you lady Sakura, we owe you our lives." replied an old man as groups of villagers continued to walk past them. "If you two hadn't warned us, I don't even want to think about what could have happened."

Just as the man said that, the sounds of wings grabbed both of their attention.

"Sakura, how's the evacuation going?" Hinoka asked getting off her pegasus.

"It's going fine lady Hinoka, princess Sakura has been tending to those of us who were wounded in the first attack and nearly everyone has gotten out safely." explained the old man.

"We need to move faster, the Faceless aren't alone this time." Hinoka warned them.

"What do you mean they ar…" Sakura started before a green muscular creature with a helmet over its face appeared and the villagers started screaming.

"Damn it, I didn't think they would get here so fast." Hinoka whispered before turning towards Sakura and the old man. "Stay behind me, I'll hold this one off."

With those words, Hinoka got back on her pegasus and drew her naginata.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Rise, are they alright or not?" Kanji questioned.

"It isn't exactly easy to find them while running Moronji." Rise snapped. "I can kind of tell where Hinoka-san is but there's something strange near her."

"Weird like they might be from Nohr or weird like one of them Rise?" Yu inquired.

"It feels like both, I don't recognize them all but they're badly outnumbered." Rise answered. "We need to find them fast."

"You heard her Yosuke, let's pick up the pace!" Chie shouted quickly.

"No problem." Yosuke said before a card appeared in front of him and he sliced it in half with a kunai. "Susanoo, Masukakaja."

The moment Yosuke said that, a creature in a blue suit with flame shaped hair and a buzz saw floating around its body before a green glow appeared around the Investigation Team and Hoshidans.

"What on earth, I feel as light as a feather." Kaze noted. "That's quite the useful skill you have."

"No problem, now let's go make sure they're alright." Yosuke responded with a grin before the group started running three times faster before they arrived at a village being attacked by black blob-like creatures and Faceless. "Huh, wait what are those things doing here?"

"We can worry about that later, right now we need to get to the princesses." Yu noted. "Ryoma-san, do you see them anywhere?"

"I do, and they're surrounded by Faceless." Kaze said.

"They aren't the only ones." Rinkah mentioned as a group of the black blob creatures approached them. "What are these things?"

Suddenly one of them began floating before turning into a pink and black-striped creature with no features other than a mouth and tried to slam into Corrin only for him to cut it in half with his sword.

"There's a lot of them, but they don't seem that strong." Corrin noted as Kaze destroyed two more of the creatures with his shuriken. "We should get to Hinoka and Sakura though."

"Right, come on." Ryoma agreed before running past the strange creatures with Corrin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How many of these things did Nohr send?" Hinoka questioned as her pegasus dodged another punch from a Faceless and she slashed it's arm with her naginata. "Sakura, how many people are left?"

"Just a few more." Sakura replied before raising her staff as Hinoka's body began glowing.

Suddenly another of the black blob creatures appeared before transforming into a floating grey die with purple markings and a green mask.

"What is that thing?" Hinoka asked. "Just what kind of magic are the Nohrians using now?"

Just as Hinoka asked that, the die slammed into her knocking her off of her pegasus as another of the blob like creatures moved towards Sakura and tried to slash at her with claws only to miss by a few inches.

"Get away from her." someone shouted before the creature was sliced in half.

"Ryoma, I appreciate the help." Hinoka admitted getting to her feet and mounting her pegasus again.

"Big brother, behind you!" Sakura shouted quickly.

"What?" Ryoma questioned turning to see a Faceless preparing to punch him across the face only for Corrin to slice its arm off.

"Not bad, but who are you?" Hinoka asked.

"You don't recognize him Hinoka?" Ryoma inquired. "I would have thought you'd be more happy to see him again."

"Wait, what's your name? Hinoka inquired.

"My name is Corrin." Corrin replied. "Pri…"

Suddenly Hinoka jumped off of her pegasus and embraced Corrin in a tight hug.

"All this time, is it really you?" Hinoka asked.

"Big brother?" Sakura asked walking up to Corrin.

"It's him, but we can catch up later." Ryoma explained. "First things first we need to deal with these monstrosities."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Behind you!" Rinkah shouted quickly before Chie turned and kicked a faceless across the face.

"Thanks." Chie replied while turning towards Yukiko. "Let's take these creeps down Yukiko."

"I'm right behind you Chie." Yukiko noted as two cards appeared in front of them.

"What are you two doing?" Kaze inquired before Yukiko and Chie shattered the cards and the humanoid figure from before appeared above Yukiko while a second figure wearing a black jumpsuit with a knight's helmet, gauntlets, and boots holding a double ended red blade appeared over Chie's head.

The moment the two figures appeared, a group of the black blob like creatures turned and started hurrying towards them.

"Twin Dragons!" Yukiko and Chie called simultaneously as the two humanoid figures above them crossed their blades and a golden dragon appeared and circled the creatures before a pink flower appeared in the center of the dragon's circle and exploded destroying the creatures.

"That was awesome you guys." Rise complimented.

"I guess, but we're still surrounded." Rinkah mentioned.

"There must be a source for them, Rise-chan do you sense anything?" Naoto inquired.

"I think so, there's a strong presence near Corrin and Ryoma-san." Rise explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hinoka, are you alright?" Ryoma inquired while blocking a punch from another Faceless before Corrin impaled it through the head.

"I'm alright, but why are there so…" Hinoka started before a slightly darker Faceless growled at the four of them. "Alright, that explains everything."

"Agreed, that must be the leader of this group." Ryoma noted before one of the black blob like creatures struck him from behind.

"Big brother." Sakura said quickly before raising her staff as a faint light enveloped Ryoma's body.

"Corrin, let's make sure that thing goes down." Hinoka declared quickly. "I'll follow your lead."

"Right." Corrin agreed as he sliced one of the strange die creatures in half before running towards the Faceless leader as Hinoka flew towards it and slashed at its chest with her Naginata.

The moment Hinoka struck the Faceless; she flew out of its reach as it tried to grab her only for Corrin to slice it in half with his sword killing it instantly.

The moment the Faceless died, all of the black blob like creatures disappeared and the remaining Faceless fled the village.

"Looks like you took care of things over here." Yosuke noted as the others walked up to Ryoma and Sakura.

"Now then, what were those things with the Faceless, some sort of shape shifter the Nohrians summoned? Kaze inquired.

"No, they're called Shadows and we've fought them before." Kanji answered.

"Shadows, what are you talking about?" Rinkah questioned. "I can see all of our shadows and those things weren't shadows."

"No not like a shadow on the ground." Yosuke explained. "It's more like the worst traits in people's hearts taking on a physical form."

"That's a rather crude explanation, though it is correct." Naoto added.

"So these creatures that you called Shadows are essentially the dark inner thoughts of people?" Kaze inquired.

"No wonder they're working with the Nohrians." Hinoka stated.

Suddenly Sakura nervously walked up to Corrin. "Is it really you big brother?"

"That's what everyone here has been telling me, but…" Corrin started.

"It's complicated lady Sakura, he's been living as a member of the Nohrian royal family ever since the day he was kidnapped and his memory of time before that is foggy at best." Kaze explained before the Investigation Team all visibly winced. "Is something bothering you all?"

"We had a bad experience with fog before." Chie answered. "Anyway, the important thing is we're all together which means we can work on getting Corrin to remember you guys."

"She's right, we should return and let queen Mikoto know that everyone is alright." Rinkah agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure about that Fuuka?" Yukari questioned. "I mean we're all here so there's only one way you could sense that."

"Yeah, but that's impossible they're dead." Junpei noted. "You know that."

"That mysterious song brought us here, it stands to reason they may also have been summoned to this world. Perhaps even the kingdom of Hoshido we've heard of." Mitsuru suggested as Leo entered the room.

"It's time you prove your loyalty to Nohr, we're moving out to rescue our brother and you all will be joining us." Leo instructed calmly.

"Understood, we will retrieve Corrin-san." Aigis acknowledged.

"Of course we will, I won't let anyone harm my dear younger brother." Camilla declared as the other Nohrian princes and princess entered the room.

"Right, we march to Hoshido immediately." Xander said calmly. "We'll rescue our brother no matter what."

(Corrin has met the rest of the Hoshidan royalty but is still unsure of if they are truly his family, and the Nohrians are preparing to rescue their brother from Hoshido. Next chapter Corrin will meet Azura and someone will die. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. Chapter 9

"Corrin-san, is something on your mind?" Yu inquired. "You look like something's bothering you."

"Oh it's nothing." Corrin replied. "I guess everything that's happened recently is taking a bit of time to figure out."

"That makes sense, perhaps some time to yourself to think will help." Ryoma offered. "I'm sure our mother will agree."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Corrin said quietly.

"Alright, in that case we'll speak with queen Mikoto." Kaze stated. "I'm sure she'll be overjoyed that you and lady Sakura are both alright lady Hinoka."

"You're right Kaze, we should let her know everything is alright and that everyone made it to safety." Hinoka agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It just doesn't make any sense, I know what Nohr is like and my brother wouldn't let something like that happen." Corrin told himself. "The Faceless are only for defending Nohr, and those other creatures. What's going on, I need to get back and speak to father. Hopefully queen Mikoto will understand."

" _You are the ocean's grey waves, destined to seek. Life beyond the shore, just out of reach."_ sang a feminine voice. _"Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to find."_

"What, is someone there?" Corrin called before noticing a blue haired woman standing near a lake. "Were you the one singing just now?"

"Huh, oh prince Corrin." Azura stated politely. "Yes, was I disturbing you? I wasn't aware anyone was out here."

"No, I happened to overhear your song." Corrin explained. "It sounded lovely miss…"

"My name is Azura, and thank you for the compliment." Azura replied. "I heard that you had returned from Nohr."

"It's a bit more complicated." Corrin admitted.

"I see, well it was nice to meet you." Azura said calmly.

"It was nice to meet you as well Azura." Corrin agreed before walking off as Azura turned to the lake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you certain?" asked a man in glasses standing next to Mikoto. "Creatures that change their appearance and may be even more dangerous than the Faceless?"

"Yeah, and they're a lot more dangerous than we've seen." Yosuke explained. "Hold on, you guys don't think any of those will show up do you?"

"Any of what?" Takumi questioned. "Just what are you talking about?"

"Yosuke means one of your shadows Takumi-san." Yu mentioned. "That group of shadows were just the generic negativity of people, but an individuals shadow is their hidden emotions given physical form. They can be incredibly dangerous and if you reject them they get even stronger and try to kill you."

"I see, and I take it you have experience with them?" Ryoma inquired.

"Yeah, though if we're lucky none of those shadows will show up." Kanji said.

"Well it's best to be prepared just in case, I appreciate you warning us about this possibility." Mikoto noted as Corrin entered the room. "Corrin, are you feeling any better?"

"I think so." Corrin admitted.

Suddenly a blue butterfly flew into the room and landed on Yu's arm.

"Huh, how did that get in here?" Hinoka inquired before the butterfly disappeared.

"Please excuse me your highness, I have a matter to attend to." Yu mentioned politely before leaving the room as a Hoshidan soldier walked in.

"Queen Mikoto, the preparations are complete." the soldier stated calmly.

"Preparations, for what?" Yukiko asked curiously.

"Prince Corrin has returned to us, that is worthy of celebration." the man in glasses answered.

"Oh, that makes sense." Rise noted. "Is there anything we can do to help? Oh I know, we can help with some of the cooking."

"No." Yosuke shouted urgently. "Trust me, you don't want them helping with food."

"I see." Ryoma acknowledged hesitantly. "Well regardless the preparations are already completed so we should inform Yu of the situation and then we can all head to the statue of the dawn dragon."

"Right, I'll go let him know right now." Chie stated before running out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor stated calmly. "By now you must have realized you are no longer in your own world."

"Yeah, I figured that much out." Yu mentioned. "Wait, where's Margaret?"

"She will be arriving shortly, there is a matter you should be made aware of." Igor explained.

"Is it related to the shadows?" Yu questioned.

"No, however the presence of shadows here may be related to you and your friends arrival." Margaret explained as she walked up to Yu.

"I see, then that must mean there's a connection between the shadows and that song." Yu noted.

"That is something that you will have to determine for yourself." Igor stated. "In addition, there is something you should take care not to lose."

As Igor said that, Margaret revealed a blue book before handing it to Yu.

"This compendium contains records of every persona you've had access to during your journey." Margaret mentioned.

"Right, I appreciate that." Yu said calmly.

"Until we meet again." Igor stated as Yu exited the Velvet Room.

"Are you certain that was the best decision, he already was given his compendium and so if the two of them were to meet there's no way of knowing what could happen." Margaret noted.

"Dear sister, you shouldn't worry. I'm certain our guests will be able to handle themselves." Elizabeth declared. "After all, my guest has proven his strength quite clearly."

"I hope you're right Elizabeth." Margaret said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh there you are." Chie said walking up to Yu. "We're all meeting up so we can head to the dragon statue in the middle of town to celebrate Corrin being back."

"That makes sense, thanks for letting me know Chie." Yu replied.

"No problem." Chie mentioned. "Huh, where did you get that book?"

"From a friend, as long as we're here this is where my personas are." Yu explained. "If the shadows are here we'll need every advantage we can get right?"

"Yeah, that makes sense." Chie agreed. "We'll stop those Nohrians and get back home in no time."

"Hopefully." Yu said. "We should head to the statue, the others are probably waiting for us."

"Yeah, let's go." Chie said before the two of them walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh there they are, over here Chie." Yukiko called.

"Thanks Yukiko." Chie mentioned. "Wait, where's Corrin-san?"

"He'll be here soon, Hinoka and Sakura wanted to show him around and they deserve a chance to catch up." Ryoma explained.

"Hold on, what's that?" Takumi questioned suddenly. "Where did you get that tome?"

"This, I got it from a friend of mine. Someone that we can trust." Yu explained.

"A friend from Nohr, I knew you were untrustworthy." Takumi snapped drawing his bow.

"We already told you we've never even been to Nohr." Yosuke argued. "Besides you need our help if more shadows show up."

"He has a point Takumi." Ryoma noted. "For now they haven't done anything to provoke distrust."

"He's right Takumi, besides they saved our lives already." Hinoka mentioned walking up with Sakura and Corrin.

"Hinoka has a point, someone from Nohr wouldn't place themselves in harm's way to help a member of the Hoshidan royal family." Azura added. "You…"

"You don't deserve to speak, you aren't my sister and never will be." Takumi declared coldly.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Corrin inquired.

"You weren't the only one taken from your home." Azura explained. "I was born in Nohr, yet grew up here in Hoshido."

"I see, so that would imply that you both were either kidnapped or there was some form of exchange between the kingdoms prior to this confrontation." Naoto mentioned. "If I had to guess however it was likely the former."

"You're right, but I've been treated as a member of the family instead of a prisoner." Azura said calmly.

Suddenly Ganglari started glowing.

"Huh, what's going on?" Corrin questioned while trying to grab his blade only for it to fly into the hands of a cloaked figure that shattered it and sent the shards flying back towards Corrin.

"Big brother." Sakura cried nervously just before Mikoto stepped in front of Corrin and was struck by the broken shards of Ganglari.

"Corrin, are you ok?" Mikoto asked weakly.

"Why did you do that?" Corrin asked in shock.

"I wanted to make sure my child was safe." Mikoto said with a small smile. "I love you Corrin."

As Mikoto said that, she closed her eyes and died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There, that must be where our brother is being held." Xander stated. "We're going to get him back."

"Right, just leave everything to us. We'll get Corrin back no questions…" Junpei started before a flash of purple appeared in the distance. "What the, Fuuka what is that?"

"I don't know, but it's coming from where I sensed the others." Fuuka answered.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Yukari said nervously.

"Then we have to get Corrin back quickly." Camilla said calmly.

"Agreed, we will get Corrin-san back to you safely." Aigis said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You monster." Ryoma roared before running towards the cloaked figure and drawing his blade.

"No, this can't be happening." Corrin told himself before starting to shake.

"What the, what's happening now?' Yosuke questioned nervously.

The moment Yosuke finished asking that question, Corrin roared as a purple glow enveloped him before his body slowly changed into a white dragon.

"Ok, that is definitely not normal." Yosuke said nervously.

"Corrin-san suddenly transforming into a dragon, no I don't believe that's normal." Naoto mentioned.

"We don't have time to worry about that now." Chie mentioned. "Look."

Just as Chie mentioned that, soldiers with glowing purple eyes and bodies appeared and surrounded them.

"Where did they come from?" Yukiko inquired.

"We can ask them later, right now we need to stop them." Takumi said drawing his bow.

"We're right behind you Takumi-san." Yu said drawing his katana just as Corrin roared in rage.

(A mysterious figure has murdered queen Mikoto, and unknown soldiers are attacking the Hoshidans. Next chapter the battle with these soldiers will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. Chapter 10

"Sempai, we should attempt to immobilize them instead of killing them." Naoto suggested quickly.

Just as Naoto said that, Corrin flew towards one of the purple soldiers and slashed at him with his claw slicing him clean in half.

"I don't think that's an option Naoto." Yosuke mentioned. "Still, this is way different than fighting shadows or those monsters."

"Well get used to it, once we take care of…" Takumi started to say before Corrin roared in pain as two of the purple soldiers slashed at him with strange looking swords.

"Those swords, they're Wyrmslayers." Azura realized. "Corrin is in grave danger."

"Persona." Chie called as Suzuka Gongen appeared above her before flying towards the soldiers attacking Corrin and started fighting them off just as a bolt of lightning appeared near Ryoma and the cloaked figure.

Suddenly Yu's compendium began glowing as a card appeared in front of him.

"Yoshitsune." Yu said before a figure in red armor and a scar over its left eye appeared over his head. "Help Ryoma-san."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Answer me you monster, who are you?" Ryoma yelled as his blade was parried yet another time only for the cloaked figure to jump back and raise his arm causing three black blob like creatures to appear behind him.

Just as the creatures appeared two turned into tables with a single candle on them with blue masks as the third turned into a knight in full armor on top of a horse.

"So I was right, you are loyal to Nohr." Ryoma stated coldly.

With those words Ryoma's katana began glowing before Yoshitsune appeared next to him and drew two katanas as well.

"Well then, lets see what you two can do." the cloaked figure declared before the three shadows approached them. (1)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sempai, there's something weird about these guys." Rise mentioned as a female figure in a white and black striped dress placed a red crown over her eyes. "They don't feel normal."

"What are you talking about?" Takumi questioned before shooting an arrow towards one of the soldiers only for a blob like creature to appear in front of the arrow. "Another one of those things?"

The moment those words left Takumi's lips one of the purple soldiers drew a bow and shot Kanji through the shoulder.

"Kanji-kun, Amaterasu." Yukiko called as her persona appeared. "Maragidyne."

The moment Yukiko said the word, her persona created a massive wave of flame that struck all of the shadows and purple soldiers injuring all of them and destroying some of the shadows.

"Thanks Yukiko-sempai." Kanji mentioned before pulling the arrow out of his shoulder only to immediately grab his shoulder. "Damn, that one stings."

"Here, let me look at it." Sakura suggested running towards Kanji before she raised her staff and a faint glow appeared around Kanji's arm.

"Yuki-chan, behind you." Teddie shouted suddenly just before two daggers struck one of the soldiers causing him to collapse.

"Are you alright?" Felecia asked quickly.

"Yes, thank you very much." Yukiko answered politely before turning towards one of the purple soldiers. "Amaterasu, Mudoon."

"Wait Yukiko-sempai." Rise called nervously before one of the blob like creatures appeared in front of the purple soldier before transforming into a black hand standing on its fingers with a face as a purple ring enveloped it only for the ring to immediately disappear without doing anything.

"What just happened?" Takumi questioned.

"That shadow's immune to darkness." Rise explained. "Yosuke-sempai, wind should work."

"Right, leave this to me." Yosuke stated. "Persona, Garudyne."

As Yosuke said that, his persona appeared and started to form a green tornado only for Yu to suddenly collapse to one knee and cough up blood as the tornado destroyed the shadow.

"Sensei." Teddie exclaimed nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"One down, one to go." the cloaked figure said coldly as the knight shadow withdrew its lance from Yoshitsune as he faded into blue light.

"That's enough, you have breathed your last." Ryoma declared before slicing the two table shadows in half before a bolt of lightning from his katana destroyed the knight shadow.

"Impressive." the cloaked figure acknowledged before drawing his own blade. "Let's see what you're capable of then?"

Suddenly the blue light collapsed into a card before shattering and revealing a massive fly holding a staff with a skull on it.

"What in the world?" Ryoma questioned.

"So there's more to him than I thought, interesting." the cloaked figure noted calmly before the fly's staff started glowing and a massive orb of purple light appeared above it before exploding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're sure you can still fight sempai?" Rise asked. "That took a lot of your strength this time."

"Yeah, I'm alright." Yu replied weakly. "Plus that guy is a lot tougher than the others, Ryoma-san will need my help."

"Yeah, you have…" Kanji started to say before Corrin roared in pain a second time as one of the purple soldiers slashed at his wing with his Wyrmslayer.

"Big brother." Sakura cried.

"Yamato Takeru, Tetrakarn." Naoto called while destroying a card that appeared in front of her.

The moment Naoto said that Corrin began glowing as a figure appeared above her dressed like a prince with a helmet resembling a bird's head holding a katana.

"What are you doing?" Azura inquired just before one of the purple soldiers attempted to stab Corrin with its Wyrmslayer only for the blade to bounce off and impale it through the chest causing it to collapse to the ground dead.

"Tetrakarn can reflect physical attacks, though it only works once." Naoto explained as her persona disappeared and Corrin roared before flying towards the cloaked figure.

"He's in no shape to fight, those Wyrmslayers already did a lot of damage." Rise mentioned.

"Then we need to heal him fast." Kanji said quickly.

"Right, come Amaterasu." Yukiko called as her persona appeared above her. "Diarahan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What kind of…" Ryoma started to question before Corrin landed next to him and roared just before a golden light healed all of the wounds on his body.

"I'll admit I wasn't expecting that." the cloaked figure noted thoughtfully. "I may have to stop holding back this time."

"Holding back, what are you talking about?" Ryoma questioned just as Corrin attempted to impale the cloaked figure with his tail only for him to jump back as a shadowy figure slowly appeared next to him and instantly destroy the massive fly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No way, they have that thing?" Chie asked nervously as the shadowy figure revealed itself to be wearing a mask with one eyehole, and a black cloak wrapped in chains while holding two rifles.

"This is beary bad, what do we do sens…" Teddie started to ask only for Yu to collapse to the ground. "Oh no, sensei."

"Hey, what happened to him?" Takumi questioned while shooting another purple soldier killing him instantly.

"That thing, the Reaper, it must have destroyed Yu's persona." Yosuke explained. "He's in bad shape."

"Damn, how are we supposed to fight off that thing and all of these guys at the same time?" Kanji questioned angrily.

"We beat that thing before Kanji-kun, all we…" Chie started before the Reaper turned towards them and a purple ring appeared around her.

" _You are the ocean's grey waves, destined to seek. Life beyond the shore, just out of reach."_ Azura sang just before the purple ring vanished only for her to fall to her hands and knees. (2)

"Hey, are you alright?" Yosuke asked nervously.

"I'll be fine." Azura answered before getting to her feet and turning to Chie. "What about you?"

"I'm ok, thanks." Chie replied.

"That's great, but do you guys have an idea how to take that thing down without sempai's help?" Kanji questioned.

The moment Kanji spoke the question; an arrow struck the Reaper in its eye.

"Chie-sempai, now's your chance." Rise called suddenly.

"Right, Suzuka Gongen." Chie said as her persona appeared and a massive golden fist descended from the sky crashing into the Reaper.

"That was incredible, how did you manage to do that?" Felecia inquired.

"It was nothing." Chie said between gasps for breath. "Hey guys, is it just me or is fighting taking a lot more out of you than usual?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah it does." Yosuke agreed before the Reaper rose up a second time. "Crap that should have stopped it."

"Well clearly not." Takumi stated. "This thing wouldn't have even been here if it wasn't for you."

"Look we didn't know the Reaper was going to show up, besides we didn't come here voluntarily." Kanji snapped.

"Kanji-kun, it doesn't matter how we got here." Naoto noted. "Right now the important thing is that we…"

"Guys, something weird is going on." Rise interrupted. "I'm sensing something really powerful headed this way."

"More powerful than the Reaper? Oh please don't tell me it's her." Chie panicked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yamagishi are you absolutely certain?" Mitsuru inquired.

"Yes, they're definitely fighting Death." Fuuka answered. "They're also incredibly powerful, even more so than they were."

"Great, we're dealing with multiple persona users and if we can't stop them there's no way we'll be able to get back." Yukari noted. "This couldn't possibly get any worse."

"We'll see when we get there." Xander stated. "If they possess powers as diverse as yours we need to assume the worst."

"Then we need to find Corrin before he gets hurt." Elise declared.

"You heard her, let's get as close to Hoshido as we can and then rescue him." Yukari said with a smile.

(The Hoshidan royal family and the Investigation Team are engaged in battle with unknown soldiers who can summon Shadows and the Reaper. Next chapter the battle will end, and Corrin will be returned to his human form. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (The cloaked figure's voice was distorted making it unrecognizable to Ryoma.)

(2) (There is a reason Azura is capable of countering Mudoon and other Persona abilities that will be revealed later on in the story.)


	11. Chapter 11

"Her, what are you talking about?" Takumi questioned. "Is there another enemy you conveniently forgot to mention?"

"No, it's not her." Rise explained. "In fact it feels like whatever it is stopped approaching us."

"That's a relief, but we still have to deal that thing." Chie reminded them as the Reaper turned towards her as an orange glow appeared in the barrels of its rifles.

"Chie-sempai, look out." Rise screamed just as flames shot out of the rifles.

"Amaterasu." Yukiko called as her persona appeared in front of Chie and held back the flames. "Are you alright Chie?"

"I think so, thanks." Chie answered. "Still, do you guys have any ideas?"

"Just one, but it's completely crazy." Yosuke admitted. "We need Corrin-san's help."

Just as Yosuke said that, one of the purple soldiers suddenly ran towards Kanji and attempted to slash at him with an axe only for a bullet to disarm him.

"That's a great idea but how are we supposed to get him to help us with these guys in our way?" Kanji asked. "Not to mention he doesn't exactly look like he's in the mood to talk Yosuke-sempai."

Suddenly a purple glow appeared around the Reaper.

"Hold on you guys, something really weird is happening." Rise said suddenly.

"Obviously." Takumi noted just as the Reaper disappeared. "I'm going to assume none of you were responsible for that?"

"No, but at least it's gone for now." Chie answered nervously. "Still, why would it just vanish like that?"

"There are only a few possible explanations, and unfortunately none of them are good." Naoto stated just before the cloaked figure flew past them and slammed into the statue of the dawn dragon causing it to break into pieces.

"Not bad, though I think I've done enough for now." the cloaked figure choked out before a purple glow enveloped him and the rest of the soldiers before they all vanished.

"Ok, what did he mean by that?" Chie questioned. "Wait you don't think they were just trying to buy time for the others do you?"

"It's definitely a possibility." Naoto noted just as Corrin roared in rage.

"Big brother." Sakura said nervously as Ryoma ran up to them clutching his arm as blood dripped down it.

"Ryoma-san, are you alright?" Yosuke inquired quickly.

"I'll be fine, right now we need to help Corrin." Ryoma answered quickly.

"Damn it, how are we supposed to stop him when we can't even get close to him?" Kanji asked angrily just as Yukiko summoned her persona. "Yukiko-sempai?"

"Amaterasu, Samarecarm." Yukiko called as a faint glow appeared around Yu.

"What is she doing?" Takumi questioned while aiming an arrow at Corrin.

"Takumi, what are you thinking?" Hinoka questioned. "That's our brother."

"She's right Takumi-san." Yu added getting to his feet. "I don't know how he turned into a dragon but there must be a way to turn him back to normal."

"Impressive, you can revive the dead?" Ryoma inquired.

"It's a little more complicated than that." Yu explained. "Unfortunately right now we have something else to worry about."

"He's right, Corrin-san clearly isn't himself." Yosuke agreed. "In more ways than one, so does anyone have any ideas?"

"I might have an idea." Yukiko mentioned. "Salvation."

The moment Yukiko said that, her persona began glowing only to suddenly disappear along with Kanzeon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, are you sure about that?" Leo questioned. "Their power just disappeared?"

"I don't fully understand it myself, but I can't sense them any longer and Death seems to have disappeared as well." Fuuka explained.

"What about that light we saw earlier?" Yukari asked. "Is whatever caused that still there?"

"I think so, but I can't get a good feel for what it is." Fuuka answered.

"We have to rescue my precious little brother." Camilla stated calmly. "Are you sure you can't tell what they're planning?"

"I'm sorry." Fuuka apologized before freezing. "Wait, no that's impossible."

"What is?" Junpei inquired hesitantly.

"Fuuka, what's going on?" Akihiko asked.

"I'm sensing Minato's power with them." Fuuka explained nervously.

"His power, but that's impossible isn't it?" Yukari questioned.

"Yes, there is definitely something unusual going on." Mitsuru answered. "Arisato, will you be able to handle it?"

"I don't know." Minato admitted. "This is a lot different than before."

"Well, we'll find out soon enough." Xander stated. "The Hoshidans will likely move to engage us soon."

"Agreed, and our reinforcements are waiting. Once Corrin is safe with his family we'll deal with the Hoshidans." Leo noted calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What just happened, where did those creatures go?" Felecia inquired nervously.

"There's something different about this place, summoning our Persona takes a lot more out of us than normal." Rise explained between slow breaths. "It's probably going to take us a little while to get used to it." (1)

"In other words there's nothing you can do." Takumi declared coldly.

"No, there is still one thing we can…" Yu started just as Corrin landed in front of them.

"I'll take care of this punk." Kanji mentioned while destroying a card in front of him causing a muscular red figure with a flame pattern on its body and a sword resembling fire to appear. "Rokuten Maoh."

"Kanji, what are you doing?" Yosuke questioned nervously.

" _You are the ocean's grey waves, destined…"_ Azura started singing only for Corrin to grab her by the throat and start choking her.

"Azura-chan." Chie cried nervously.

"… _to seek."_ Azura choked out weakly as her pendant started to glow. _"Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to find."_

Just as Azura finished singing that Corrin began roaring in anger and pain.

"If you have to kill me than go ahead, but just do it as yourself." Azura whispered.

Suddenly Corrin let go of Azura and a cloud of smoke appeared around him.

"Big brother." Sakura called as a blue glow appeared in the center of the smoke to reveal Corrin had regained his human form.

"Whoa, what can't that song do?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"I don't know, but at least Corrin's alright so that's a good thing." Chie admitted.

"Yeah, actually that reminds me. Come Susanoo, Diarama." Yosuke called out as his persona appeared and Azura began glowing.

"Ryoma-san, do you mind if I ask you something?" Yu asked.

"What's on your mind Yu?" Ryoma inquired.

"It's the shadows, in our world when we fought them there was another power acting behind the scenes." Yu explained. "If the shadows are showing up there has to be something else going on."

"I see, if that's the case there might be an explanation." Ryoma noted. "Garon, the Nohrian king must be seeking the aid of the Dusk Dragon."

"Wait, didn't you say the Dusk Dragon was a god just like the Dawn Dragon?" Chie asked. "Then why don't we have the Dawn Dragon help get rid of the shadows?"

"It isn't that easy, we can't seek the aid of the Dawn Dragon as you can clearly…" Takumi started to say before noticing a sword sticking out of the broken statue. "Wait is that what I think it is?"

"The Yato, a sacred blade that chooses the one who will wield it." Ryoma explained just as the blade began floating before flying towards Corrin.

"Looks like that sword chose Corrin-san." Yosuke said thoughtfully. "So now what?"

"Guys we have a huge problem." Rise yelled suddenly.

"What do you mean Rise-chan?" Yukiko asked.

"I wasn't sure when the Reaper was here, but just before Kanzeon disappeared I thought I sensed something dangerous, and I still do." Rise explained.

"Hold on, you can sense it without your persona?" Chie questioned.

"Yeah, and it feels a lot stronger than anything we've ever fought before." Rise answered.

"Then what are we waiting around here for?" Kanji questioned. "Azura-chan brought us here for a reason right?"

"Yeah, but…" Yosuke started.

"But nothing Yosuke-sempai." Kanji interrupted. "We ended up here for a reason, and if the shadows are working with these Nohrians then that has to be it."

"Under normal circumstances I would suggest gathering more information before jumping to that conclusion." Naoto noted. "Though given what we've seen Kanji-kun does have a point."

"Right, Rise how close is that power you mentioned?" Yu inquired.

"It's just outside the city." Rise replied. "I don't know why they didn't attack with the shadows though."

"I can answer that, they're trying to kidnap Corrin again." Takumi mentioned. "Which means this is our chance to wipe them out once and for all."

"Alright, in that case we march to meet them immediately." Ryoma agreed. "Have you all recovered enough to fight?"

"We'll be alright." Yu replied. "We're right behind you Ryoma-san."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're absolutely certain about that?" Camilla inquired.

"Yes, Corrin-san is definitely with them." Fuuka mentioned. "We should be able to rescue him as long as we work together."

"In that case we'll have to divide and conquer. You have experience fighting other people with your power correct?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, leave them to us. We'll get him back no questions asked." Junpei declared confidently.

"We'll see very soon." Xander noted as the Hoshidans and Investigation Team appeared in the distance.

(The mysterious soldiers and shadows attacking Hoshido have vanished, but now the two groups are about to meet each other. Next chapter Corrin will make a vital choice for everyone involved. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (In the Fire Emblem world having a persona summoned for an extended period of time takes more energy from the persona user. The members of SEES haven't summoned their persona for longer than it would take to attack an enemy while the Investigation Team kept their personas summoned for the duration of the battle with the shadows and purple soldiers.)


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh Corrin, I'm so relieved to see you unharmed." Camilla expressed calmly. "We've come to bring you home."

"Corrin is home, you Nohrians kidnapped him and we finally got him back." Hinoka snapped.

"We didn't kidnap him, you kidnapped my big brother." Elise yelled angrily.

"If he is your family why would you risk his life?" Yosuke questioned. "That sword you gave him blew up."

"What are you talking about?" Xander inquired.

"You know exactly what he means, your allies ambushed us and caused the death of our mother." Takumi snapped.

"Enough." Ryoma stated before drawing his katana. "There is only one way to settle this."

"For once I'm inclined to agree with you." Xander noted. "We will be taking our brother home no matter what."

Just as Xander said that, the members of SEES all summoned their respective personas.

"Corrin is staying here with his family." Hinoka stated just before the Investigation Team members summoned their own personas.

"Big brother." Corrin said quietly just as the two groups charged towards each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sparks of electricity and darkness scattered across the two blades as Ryoma and Xander clashed.

"I'll admit, you have some talent Hoshidan." Xander acknowledged before Ryoma jumped back.

"As do you, but I will not allow you to lay a hand on Corrin." Ryoma stated just before Thanatos flew towards him only to collide with Yoshitsune.

"Ryoma-san, are you alright?" Yu inquired.

"Yes, though I appreciate the assistance." Ryoma noted just as Thanatos destroyed Yoshitsune causing Yu to cough up some blood.

"Thanatos, Mudoon." Minato called calmly while a purple ring appeared around Yu.

"Persona." Yu said desperately just before his compendium started to glow and he shattered a card and Beelzebub appeared above him before the purple ring vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not bad, you've got some real power behind those kicks." Akihiko noted blocking another one of Chie's kicks before throwing a punch to her head only for her to jump back. "Still, that's only one part of a battle."

"Yeah, I know." Chie replied as she shattered a card that appeared in front of her. "Suzuka Gongen."

"Now things are getting fun." Akihiko admitted with a grin before firing his evoker into his head. "Caesar."

" _Akihiko-sempai, be careful."_ Fuuka warned him. _"That persona uses ice."_ (1)

Suddenly an arrow struck Chie in the shoulder.

"Are you alright Akihiko-sempai?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Akihiko mentioned just before a block of ice encased Caesar as Teddie ran up to Yukari and attacked her with his claw leaving a gash across her arm.

"Chie-chan, I'll help you." Teddie declared quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get out of my way." Hinoka snapped as her Naginata collided with Camilla's axe yet again.

"You're the one holding my deal sweet Corrin here against his will." Camilla countered before both of them turned towards a nearby river. "That feeling, so there's one here."

Suddenly a whip wrapped around Camilla's arm as a group of bullets struck her pegasus.

"Camilla-san, please allow us to deal with this." Aigis stated calmly.

"Aigis is right, the important thing is making sure Corrin arrives home safely after all." Mitsuru added just as a bullet struck the ground in front of her.

"Unfortunately that isn't an option." Naoto noted. "Hinoka-san, leave them to me. Come Yamato Takeru."

"Athena, rise up." Aigis called as her persona appeared above her.

"Come, Artemesia." Mitsuru declared as her persona appeared above her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Like hell Corrin's going to go with you." Kanji shouted before slamming his shield into Leo's sword. "You're the one who stole him from his family in the first place."

"Kanji-kun is right, and you killed his mother in cold blood." Yukiko added. "Amaterasu, Agidyne."

Just before the flames struck Leo, Koromaru jumped in front of them as a bolt of lightning struck Kanji only for him to easily shrug it off.

"A fireproof dog, I'll have to keep that in mind." Leo noted calmly while opening his tome. "As for the two of you however, I'm not as soft as my brother is."

The moment Leo said that, two small trees suddenly appeared and slammed into Yukiko and Kanji knocking them off their feet.

"Amazing Leo-san." Ken mentioned.

" _Be careful guys, that boy has light skills and the dog can use darkness."_ Rise warned just before Koromaru howled and a purple ring appeared around Kanji before knocking him unconscious.

"Kanji-kun." Yukiko gasped. "Amaterasu, Samarecarm."

As Yukiko said that, her body began glowing before a golden light enveloped Kanji and he got to his feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Change, Loki." Yu called while crushing a new persona card as a blue humanoid figure with blonde hair in a purple suit and two wings one of which was upside down appeared above him.

"That persona." Minato whispered thoughtfully. "Alright, let's try this. Archangel."

The moment Minato's new persona appeared, Ryoma and Xander crossed swords yet again.

"What is he planning?" Ryoma pondered nervously.

"You should focus on your own battles Hoshidan, or has your kingdom neglected to teach you how to fight against your better?" Xander questioned just before the ground started to shake and a river suddenly dried up. "This feeling, a dragon vein?"

"Justice." Minato called before a second persona appeared next to Archangel and a blinding golden light enveloped the area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What am I supposed to do, Xander and the others are my family but after everything that's happened here in Hoshido I can't help but feel they've been telling me the truth, Corrin thought in confusion. Then with what happened to Ganglari, did father truly want to kill me?

"Prince Corrin." Azura called walking up to him. "There's something I need to give you."

"What do you mean, what is it?" Corrin inquired before Azura handed him a small glowing stone.

"This will help you control your dragon form, I can't explain how I made it, but I can guarantee it will help you." Azura explained quietly.

"I see, thank you." Corrin mentioned. "I appreciate that Azura."

"Oh, well you're welcome." Azura replied before an explosion occurred near Naoto, Aigis, and Mitsuru. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but this needs to stop now before someone gets hurt or worse." Corrin decided before the two of them ran towards Ryoma and Xander.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mitsuru-san, are you alright?" Aigis asked as the smoke faded.

"I'll be fine Aigis, still I hadn't anticipated that." Mitsuru answered. "You're quite the powerful persona user."

"I have to say the same thing." Naoto acknowledged.

"Mitsuru-san, I do not believe we can afford to hold back against her." Aigis stated. "Please stay back."

"I see, well then I'll leave this to you Aigis." Mitsuru stated.

" _Mitsuru-sempai, Minato-kun and Xander-san are in trouble."_ Fuuka said suddenly.

"What?" Mitsuru inquired as she turned to see Minato and Xander struggling to defend against attacks from Yu, Ryoma, and Yosuke. "Aigis, use whatever means necessary."

"Understood, engaging Orgia Mode." Aigis called as her body began to glow and Mitsuru started running towards Xander and Minato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Change, Ananta." Minato called quickly while clutching a gash across his side as a seven-headed snake appeared above his head. "Infinity."

Just as Minato said that, a faint glowing shield appeared around him and Xander just as Corrin and Azura reached them.

"Big brother." Corrin stated drawing the Yato.

"Corrin, I'm glad to see you're still safe." Xander stated. "I'm certain father is concerned for your well being."

"Then why did the sword he gave me explode, and why would he have ordered Hans to kill Gunter?" Corrin questioned.

"If that happened we can speak with father when we get home." Xander said. "You know…"

"He knows the lies that you've spouted, what father would try to kill their own child?" Ryoma interrupted.

"I truly do love you big brother, but I need to find out why father did this." Corrin explained. "That's why I need to stay here, please withdraw your forces."

"Corrin, so even despite all we've done for you it doesn't matter." Xander stated coldly. "Then I will bring you back by force."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is bad; I can barely stay alive at this rate, Naoto thought clutching her bleeding shoulder just as another bullet struck her in the leg only for two shuriken to strike Aigis and slightly divert her shots.

"Are you alright?" Kaze asked quickly.

"I've been better, but I can still fight." Naoto mentioned before glancing to the side and barely avoiding a sword.

"I'll take you guys on too." Junpei declared with a smirk just before Aigis fell to her knees and stopped moving. "Trismegistus, Agid…"

Suddenly Trismegistus disappeared as Junpei collapsed the ground

"I've been meaning to do that for a while." Rinkah stated calmly before glancing at Aigis. "What about her?"

"I'm not certain, it may be a trap." Naoto replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Minato-kun, Mitsuru-sempai is on the way."_ Fuuka mentioned quickly.

"Right." Minato acknowledged just before blocking Yu's blade with his own only to suddenly cough up blood as Ananta disappeared.

"Arisato." Mitsuru called suddenly before firing her evoker into her head. "Artemsia, Marin Karin."

The moment Mitsuru said that, a small heart floated out of her persona before colliding with Ryoma just as Hinoka and Camilla arrived in the sky above them.

(Corrin has made his choice and chosen to side with Hoshido against Nohr. Next chapter the current battle will reach its end and the Hoshidans and Investigation Team will start to come up with a plan. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Fuuka or Rise speaking in Italics indicate they are speaking using their persona abilities and only the people they specifically address can hear them.)


	13. Chapter 13

"Ryoma, are you alright?" Hinoka asked nervously. "What did you do to him?"

Suddenly Ryoma lowered his blade and his eyes began glowing pink.

"What in the world?" Xander questioned.

"Ryoma-san, change Seth." Yu called before crushing a new persona card as a black dragon appeared above him.

"That can't be possible." Xander stated in disbelief. "It just can't be."

"That creature, the Dusk Dragon?" Camilla questioned as Seth roared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This has to be some kind of bad dream." Leo told himself. "There's no way they could have the power of the Dusk Dragon."

"Keep telling yourself that, Yu-sempai is the strongest guy you'll ever see." Kanji stated confidently. "Rukuten Maoh, Maziodyne."

The moment Kanji said that, his persona reappeared above him and struck Leo, and Ken, with bolts of lightning while Koromaru jumped out of the way of the third.

"Great work Kanji-kun." Yukiko acknowledged with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Prince Xander, if I may suggest we retreat and reevaluate our strategies." Mitsuru noted. "It's clear that Corrin-san has made his choice."

"What are you saying, that we should just give up on our brother?" Camilla questioned in shock.

"No, you heard him lady Camilla." Minato noted. "He wants answers, if this is the way he chooses to find them we can't change his mind. All we can do is wait to help him however we can."

"Wait for the Hoshidans to brainwash him, I won't allow them to fill his head with lies." Xander stated drawing his sword.

"Garudy…" Yu started before a bolt of lightning struck Seth and he coughed up blood.

"Ryoma, what do you think you're doing?" Hinoka asked in disbelief.

Just as Hinoka stated that, Ryoma turned towards her and as his sword began glowing with electricity he stabbed her through the stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Naoto-kun, something's wrong with Ryoma-san."_ Rise said urgently.

"What?" Naoto questioned just before a bullet struck the ground in front of her. "Yamato Takeru, Tetrakarn."

The moment Naoto said that, her body began glowing as Aigis appeared in front of her.

"Athena." Aigis stated calmly before firing a group of bullets towards Naoto only for them to reflect off of Naoto before harmlessly hitting her. "Now."

Suddenly a flash of light enveloped the area before fading to reveal the Nohrians, and members of SEES had vanished.

"What just happened, where did they go?" Rinkah questioned.

"I can't be certain, but for now we need to should recover from the battle." Naoto noted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened, what are we doing back here?" Camilla questioned in disbelief.

"Yamagishi, is everything alright?" Mitsuru inquired. "Why did you bring us back to the castle?"

"Wait, you did this?" Leo asked. "What reason would you have for pulling us from the battlefield?"

"I was told to." Fuuka explained. "King Garon said we were to return immediately."

"Father, but why would he have you bring us back before we retrieved Corrin?" Elise asked. "We needed to save him." (1)

"No, he made his choice to fight against us. I had hoped he'd be willing to come home but it appears I was mistaken." Xander noted coldly.

"What are you suggesting?" Camilla asked nervously.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Xander stated. "The Hoshidans are likely preparing to attack, and we need to be ready to stop them by any means necessary."

After saying that, Xander walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What were you thinking, she's your sister and you stab her like that?" Kanji questioned while Yukiko and Naoto attempted to heal and bandage up Hinoka's wound.

"I can't explain it, I didn't feel as though I was in control of my body." Ryoma mentioned. "If this could happen again you all may be in grave danger."

"Then what do you suggest?" Yu inquired.

"The Nohrians retreated, but they must answer for what they did to our mother." Ryoma answered.

"Are you crazy, what if you get brainwashed again?" Chie questioned. "Plus you're talking about killing people, fighting them sure but…"

"What would you know?" Takumi snapped before turning to Corrin. "As for you, if you hadn't shown up our mother might still be alive."

"Look, how was Corrin-san supposed to know that sword would explode?" Yosuke asked. "Besides, there's definitely more to what's going on around here."

"He has a point Takumi." Hinoka agreed weakly. "Those creatures, they're dangerous. You saw that massive creature yourself."

"How do you know they weren't brought here by these people?" Takumi questioned. "For all we know these 'Shadows' might be working with them to destroy us from the inside."

"Calm down Takumi, right now the important thing is that they have experience opposing these creatures just as we have experience fighting the Nohrians." Ryoma stated. "Which means for now we need to cooperate."

"Thank you Ryoma-san, I understand your doubts but I assure you we'll do everything we can to aid you all." Naoto explained calmly.

"What do you think we should do sensei?" Teddie inquired.

"It's like Naoto said, we're going to help out however we can Teddie. Especially if the Reaper can come back at any time." Yu answered. "Ryoma-san, let Rise and Naoto go with you in case more shadows are in Nohr."

"Are you sure sempai, what about the rest of you?" Naoto asked.

"We'll be fine, don't worry about a thing." Kanji stated confidently.

"Kanji's right, besides we'll catch up to you once Hinoka-san is back on her feet." Yosuke added.

"Alright, in that case…" Ryoma started before Takumi walked out of the room.

"Huh, where's he going?" Teddie asked.

"I'll talk with him, in the meantime why don't you both prepare. We'll leave in one hour." Ryoma mentioned calmly before walking out of the room.

"I appreciate everything you all are doing, I just wish Xander would have listened to me." Corrin said.

"Don't worry Corrin-san, I'm sure everything will work out." Yukiko reassured him.

"She's right Corrin." Azura agreed. "We'll reach king Garon and find out what happened with the sword he gave you."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Corrin noted thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait, are you absolutely certain about that?" Leo questioned.

"Yes, there is no mistake." Aigis stated as Athena disappeared and Junpei got to his feet. "One of our adversaries was a shadow."

"You mean the creatures you told us about?" Camilla inquired. "Wait, but if they're that dangerous we need to rescue Corrin quickly."

"I agree, especially if one of them could summon Death." Mitsuru stated calmly. "It's likely they were attempting to gain his trust so he would choose to fight against you all."

"I doubt it, they kidnapped him first so there has to be another explanation." Minato mentioned before Koromaru barked in agreement.

"Maybe they brainwashed him like you did to that Hoshidan prince." Camilla suggested.

"It's possible, we don't know what happened after he was kidnapped." Akihiko admitted. "Still, the shadows are going to be a problem."

"Agreed, and as much as I hate to admit it, you clearly have more experience fighting those creatures than we do." Leo acknowledged. "So what would you suggest is our best course of action regarding them?"

"That depends, there are a lot of different shadows and there's no way of knowing how to fight them until Fuuka analyzes them." Yukari explained. "Then again, Minato should be able to handle any shadow himself but…"

"You're worried about the others who have the same power as you." Camilla finished. "I'm guessing that means they can take advantage of your strengths and weaknesses in battle as well?"

"Exactly, and I thought I felt someone with a similar power to mine." Fuuka mentioned. "I managed to keep them from detecting me but I won't be able to do the same for the rest of you." (2)

"Even so, any advantage we can get helps." Ken mentioned.

"Amada has a point, Yamagishi see if you can sense any of them from here." Mitsuru instructed. "Unfortunately for now we're stuck waiting for them to make the first move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hinoka-san, are you sure you should be trying to walk yet?" Chie asked. "I mean you were stabbed with your brother's electric sword less than two hours ago."

"I'll be fine, your friends did a good job." Hinoka noted. "Besides, I can't just sit around here when Nohr could attack again."

Just as she said that, Hinoka winced in pain and placed her hand on a nearby wall to avoid collapsing to the ground.

"I know how you feel, but rushing things won't help anyone Hinoka-san." Yu explained calmly. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have recovered enough to help us out soon."

"Sempai, Naoto and I are about to head out but I just figured it out." Rise mentioned suddenly. "I had a weird feeling just before Ryoma-san stabbed Hinoka-san, it felt like when we were fighting Kunino-Sagiri."

"No way, you mean they can brainwash us whenever they want?" Yosuke questioned nervously.

"I don't know, but we need to be careful you guys." Rise answered quietly.

(The battle between the Nohrians and the Hoshidans was cut short but a brainwashed Ryoma injured Hinoka. Next chapter the Hoshidans and Investigation Team members will start to get to know each other. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (The Nohrians associate Garon's ability to communicate with Fuuka was related to the Dusk Dragon and is simply something he hasn't yet revealed to them.)

(2) (Fuuka was capable of sensing Rise from a greater distance and also had already experienced Chidori's power and knew that it was possible for other persona users to detect her presence so she learned to conceal herself so it would never happen again.)


	14. Chapter 14

(Author's Note: This will be the first of periodic chapters dedicated to Support Conversations.)

"Yosuke right, what is that smell?" Hinoka questioned. "Did someone die in the last battle?"

"No, but if that's what I think it is then someone might." Yosuke explained nervously. "Do you know who's cooking?"

"I think I heard Kaze mention that Yukiko was heading to the kitchen." Hinoka answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I'll tell you later, but right now I need to go save everyone from Yukiko-san's cooking." Yosuke mentioned before running off.

"What is he talking about?" Hinoka questioned before shuddering. "Then again, that smell is horrible so I'll have to talk with him later."

 _Yosuke and Hinoka have achieved C-rank Support._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, oh Teddie." Corrin noted. "What are you doing?"

"Me, I was looking for Hino-chan." Teddie mentioned. "Though now that I think about it, you remind me a lot of sensei."

"Sensei, you mean Yu right?" Corrin inquired. "You barely even know me. How could you say I'm like him already?"

"Well, you really care about your family just like sensei cares about his." Teddie answered. "Plus there's something else."

"What do you mean?" Corrin asked before a crash sounded in the distance. "Actually why don't we save this for later Teddie, I need to go."

"Alright, sure thing." Teddie replied as Corrin walked off.

 _Teddie and Corrin have achieved C-rank Support._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is there a reason you've been following me Yosuke?" Kaze inquired before turning to see Yosuke.

"Actually yeah, I wanted to ask a favor." Yosuke admitted. "My friends and I aren't really used to fighting human beings."

"You're more used to fighting those shadows right?" Kaze guessed.

"Yeah, and well I thought maybe you'd know how to beat them without…" Yosuke started.

"Killing the Nohrians, is that what you wanted to ask me?" Kaze asked.

"I should have guessed you'd know." Yosuke noted "So do you think you can help out?"

"I'll give it some thought, I'll let you know later alright Yosuke?" Kaze inquired.

"Alright, thanks." Yosuke mentioned before the two of them walked off.

 _Kaze and Yosuke have achieved C-rank Support._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura-chan, is that you?" Yukiko asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was looking for some more bandages for Hinoka." Sakura explained. "I wanted to try and help her."

"That makes sense, how is Hinoka-san doing?" Yukiko inquired.

"I think she's resting." Sakura mentioned. "Actually, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all, is everything alright?" Yukiko asked.

"Yes, I was just wondering if you could help me take these to Hinoka." Sakura said quietly.

"Of course." Yukiko replied with a smile.

 _Sakura and Yukiko have achieved C-rank Support._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yu correct, do you have a moment?" Yukimura inquired.

"Yeah, is there something wrong Yukimura-san?" Yu asked.

"I hope not, but prince Takumi informed me that you were able to summon the Dusk Dragon to your side in battle." Yukimura noted. "I hope you understand where I'm coming from when I want to confirm this?"

"I do." Yu replied. "I'm guessing you'd want to see what he was talking about?"

"Perhaps at another time, though I would like to be certain of your loyalties." Yukimura explained.

"I understand, my friends and I gave our word we would help you and we intend to keep it." Yu stated calmly.

"I'm glad to hear that." Yukimura noted calmly.

 _Yu and Yukimura have achieved C-rank Support._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Azzy-chan, where are you going?" Teddie asked with a smile.

"Azzy-chan?" Azura questioned.

"Yeah, you're Azura right, so Azzy-chan." Teddie explained.

"I see." Azura noted. "Though to answer your question Teddie, I was going to speak with Corrin."

"Oh yeah, that was really brave of you to walk up to a dragon like that." Teddie complimented. "You're really cool Azzy-chan."

"Well I appreciate the compliment Teddie, but I still need to speak with Corrin." Azura explained.

"Alright, see you later." Teddie said with a smile as Azura walked off.

 _Teddie and Azura have achieved C-rank Support._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There you are, what did you do to lady Hinoka?" questioned a brunette woman with a katana at her side.

"What are you talking about?" Kanji asked. "For that matter, who are you anyway?"

"Me, I am lady Sakura's loyal retainer." the woman stated. "My name is Hana, now you are going to answer my question."

"I didn't do anything to her." Kanji explained.

"A likely story, you and your friends just happen to show up and then when lady Hinoka returns she gets gravely injured. That's no coincidence." Hana mentioned.

"Those Nohrian creeps brainwashed Ryoma-san and he stabbed Hinoka, I didn't lay a finger on her." Kanji said.

"You expect me to believe that?" Hana questioned. "Lord Ryoma would never harm his family."

"Didn't you listen to me, he was brainwashed or something." Kanji repeated. "Why don't you ask Sakura if you don't believe me?"

"Fine, but this conversation is far from over." Hana declared before walking off.

 _Kanji and Hana have achieved C-rank Support._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that?" Yu asked just as a crash sounded from a nearby room. "Is there someone in here?"

"Huh, oh it's alright I can take care of things." Felicia called.

"Are you sure because…" Yu started just as a second crash sounded and he just walked in to see Felecia surrounded by broken dishes with a cut across her head. "What happened?"

"I was trying to get some dishes to help and I lost my grip." Felicia explained. "I just wish for once I could be a decent maid."

"Well maybe I can give you a hand for now." Yu offered before opening his compendium as a faint glow healed Felicia's cut.

"Alright, thanks." Felicia noted with an appreciative smile.

 _Yu and Felicia have achieved C-rank Support._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Forgive me for asking Ryoma-san, but are you sure you're alright?" Naoto inquired.

"You mean because of what happened don't you?" Ryoma guessed. "I'm fine, there's no need for you to concern yourself with that."

"Actually there is, you're clearly still shaken by what happened." Naoto pointed out. "You've been tense ever since we left Hoshido, though if it truly isn't due to what happened before then perhaps Rise-chan or I could be of some assistance."

"While I appreciate the sentiment, there's really no reason for it." Ryoma noted before looking towards the sky.

"I see, well I won't pry." Naoto decided. "Just know that if you want to talk I'm more than willing to listen."

 _Naoto and Ryoma have achived C-rank Support._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, Yukiko-sempai what are you doing?" Kanji inquired.

"Oh Kanji-kun, I was just looking to see if I could find anything to help the chefs." Yukiko explained.

"Oh, well I'm sure they're already fine. Besides, I don't think they would be able to handle your…" Kanji started.

"My what?" Yukiko questioned.

"Your… unique style of cooking, maybe when we have more time you can help the chefs, plus with Ryoma-san and Takumi-san not being here it wouldn't be fair to them." Kanji noted quickly.

"Huh, I hadn't thought of it that way. You're right Kanji-kun." Yukiko said with a smile.

"Exactly." Kanji agreed as he walked off.

"I'll have to make a celebratory meal for afterwards." Yukiko decided with a smile before walking off.

 _Kanji and Yukiko have confirmed A-rank Support._ (1)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kaze?" Corrin inquired only for Kaze to ignore him. "Kaze, did you hear me?"

"What?" Kaze asked. "Oh forgive me lord Corrin, I was just thinking."

"About anything in particular?" Corrin asked.

"A few days ago I assisted a young boy find a missing pet, and just recently his grandmother approached me and gave me this as thanks." Kaze explained producing a small basket of fresh fruits.

"I see, well that was definitely kind of her." Corrin noted.

"True, but I still don't feel entirely comfortable accepting this for just doing something so trivial." Kaze mentioned. "They should have kept these for themselves."

"I disagree, you helped them and if they really needed those fruits they would have found another way to thank you." Corrin stated.

"I suppose, but I still feel they didn't need to do anything to thank me." Kaze replied thoughtfully. "I have something else to attend to for now, but perhaps we can talk more another time?"

"That sounds great." Corrin agreed before the two of them walked off in different directions.

 _Corrin and Kaze have achieved C-rank Support._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You wanted to see me partner?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, did you notice it?" Yu inquired. "Something about this doesn't add up."

"Huh, what are you talking about? You mean the whole Hoshido and Nohr thing?" Yosuke guessed.

"Not that, do you remember what happened just before we woke up here?" Yu clarified.

"Sure, we heard Azura-chan's song just before Izanami was…" Yosuke started. "Wait a second, you're right."

"In that case we need to let the others know, Azura couldn't have been the one to bring us here." Yu mentioned. "It was definitely a male voice that we heard."

"Man, things are a lot more complicated. Then again we solved the case so this shouldn't be a problem." Yosuke declared confidently.

"Right." Yu agreed with a smile.

 _Yu and Yosuke have confirmed A-rank Support._

(The investigation team members and Hoshidans are starting to get to know each other as individuals rather than strangers. Next chapter someone from Corrin's past will make an appearance. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (The members of the Investigation Team are already such a close group that they trust each other completely. While none of them formed "Social Links" with each other, they are essentially all rank ten with each other.)


	15. Chapter 15

"What did you say Azura-chan?" Chie asked. "Sakura-chan left in the middle of the night?"

"Yes, she received a message that Nohrian forces had invaded Hoshido and went to try to help the injured." Azura explained.

"Then what are we sitting around here for, the sooner we get to this Fort Jinna the sooner we can help her out." Kanji declared.

"Fort Jinya Kanji-kun." Yukiko corrected. "Though you do have a point, we should go and help Sakura-chan."

"They're right, if Fort Jinya was attacked once it could be attacked again." Corrin admitted. "Could you lead the way Azura?"

"Of course, I only hope we can get there before the Nohrian forces do." Azura noted quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, are you sure Yu-kun?" Yukiko questioned as the group walked along the field.

"Yeah, you remember too don't you?" Yu inquired. "What was odd about how we got here?"

"Of course I do, Azzy-chan was singing and they we ended up here." Teddie answered. "That's why we're going to help them stop those evil Nohrian guys and then maybe one of these lovely ladies…"

"I'm going to stop you Ted." Yosuke interrupted. "You guys noticed it right, the strange part?"

"Huh, what are you talking about Yosuke?" Chie asked. "I mean we know that Azura is the one who sang the song."

"Hold on a minute, wasn't it a guy we heard?" Kanji questioned quietly. "Are you suggesting that Azura isn't…"

"No you idiot, what he means is there's someone else who brought us here." Yosuke stated. "The problem is, we have no idea who it was or why they brought us here."

"Exactly, and for now all we can do is go with Corrin and hopefully that'll be enough to get us home." Yu agreed.

"Is something wrong?" Corrin asked suddenly.

"A bit, we're a little nervous about Ryoma-san, Naoto, and Rise being on their own in Nohrian territory." Yu answered.

"Yeah, we're still not completely used to this place." Teddie added. "Though perhaps if we get some free time you could show me around Azzy-chan?"

"Knock it off Teddie, it's bad enough you try that on us but Azura-chan doesn't need to put up with your antics." Chie snapped.

"So how much farther until we reach this Fort Jinya anyway? We haven't seen anybody since we left." Kanji pointed out.

"Well duh, we're on a road heading to the fort and if we're lucky none of the Nohrians will be there." Teddie replied.

"You're quite the lively group aren't you?" Kaze inquired. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you all end up becoming such good friends?"

"Well it didn't happen all at once." Chie answered. "See Yukiko and I have been friends for a long time, and then you heard about how Yu-kun saved our lives right?"

"Yes, I suppose that explains how you all met but…" Kaze started.

"Forgive me for interrupting Kaze but we've arrived." Azura interrupted before gesturing to a large fort in the distance. "That is Fort jinya."

"Right, then what are we waiting for?" Chie questioned. "Let's go and lend Sakura-chan a hand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for everything lady Sakura." mentioned a young soldier as Sakura finished bandaging his injuries. "I should have been paying more attention."

"Lady Sakura, do you need any help?" Kaze inquired as the group approached her.

"Who are these people?" the soldier questioned before wincing in pain.

"We're here to help." Yukiko explained as she summoned her persona. "Amaterasu, Mediarama."

The moment Yukiko's persona appeared a faint glow filled the room and healed most of the wounds on the Hoshidan soldiers.

"What, how did you do that?" the soldier asked in shock before Yukiko stumbled and Kanji caught her. "Wait, what just happened?"

"It's our power, it comes in handy but since it takes our strength it can exhaust us." Yu explained. "Are you alright Yukiko?"

"Yes, thank you Yu-kun." Yukiko replied quietly just as an arrow flew threw a window.

"Those Nohrians, they're back." one of the soldiers growled. "How many of you can fight?"

"We can all fight." Yu replied quickly.

"Prince Corrin, you should take charge. You've spent your whole life in Nohr so you know more about them than any of us." Kaze noted.

"I don't know if that's true Kaze, I smell one of those persona users from before." Teddie mentioned. "I can't tell which one it is though."

"Then it's a good thing we all came along, maybe we can catch this guy and have them tell us what's going on." Chie decided confidently.

"I don't know Chie, something about this just seems off." Yu mentioned. "Are we sure this is the right thing to do?"

"Of course it is, you know what those Nohrians did." Rinkah stated.

"I know, but it wouldn't be the first time we've jumped to the wrong conclusion." Yu admitted.

"Are you suggesting you won't help us fight against Nohr?" Kaze questioned suspiciously.

"No, it's nothing like that." Yosuke explained. "It just seems almost too convenient. We said we'd help you and plan to do exactly that."

"Than what exactly are you talking about?" Rinkah demanded.

"We can talk about it once we take care of these guys." Yu replied before the group ran out of the fort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yamagishi, are you certain?" Mitsuru inquired. "Six of them are there?"

"Yes, though I don't sense the other persona user with my power." Fuuka answered. "I only hope Minato knows what he's doing."

"I'm sure he does, besides you spoke with him yourself right Fuuka?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, Fuuka and I spoke with him." Junpei mentioned. "He seemed like a cool guy."

Suddenly Iago walked up to them.

"Iago, is something wrong?" Mitsuru inquired respectfully. "Do you need our help with anything?"

"No, however King Garon has personally requested your associate Minato's presence." Iago stated calmly.

"Minato is not currently here, he went to assist with Fort Jinya." Aigis explained. "He believed he could be of assistance in case our enemies made an appearance there."

"Are you implying that our soldiers are incapable of handling the Hoshidan army?" Iago questioned. "Or perhaps your concerns lie with the one leading them?"

"Not at all, against normal soldiers I have little doubt that he would be able to command an army to victory." Mitsuru explained. "It's the others with our power that concerns me. They could be completely invulnerable to weapons, Arisato went along as a precaution."

"I see." Iago noted. "Then I assume one of you will be able to explain prince Xander's account that one of these Hoshidan allies who share your power drew on the strength of the Dusk Dragon?"

"Yes, Aigis will explain everything." Mitsuru replied before Aigis nodded and followed Iago out of the room

"Alright, what are you planning Mitsuru?" Akihiko questioned.

"For now we need to wait and see what happens." Mitsuru stated. "If Yamagishi was right and one of the other persona users can also use multiple personas he may be a potential ally to keep in mind."

"Right, but for now we need to bide our time right?" Yukari asked.

"Exactly." Mitsuru replied calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There he is." Chie stated. "So you're the ones that attacked everyone here."

"Careful Chie, he's the one with Yu's power." Yukiko mentioned as the rest of the Investigation Team, Corrin, Azura, Kaze, and Rinkah caught up with her.

"Corrin, is it really you?" inquired a silver haired knight on horseback. "I'm so glad to see you're safe."

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Corrin asked.

"You mean to say you don't remember me?" the knight questioned sadly. "I see, then I guess that'll make things easier. As a loyal soldier of the kingdom of Nohr, I will ensure you return with me no matter what."

"That's not going to happen you punk." Kanji shouted. "Let's go Rokuten Maoh."

"I'm right behind you Kanji-kun. Come Suzuka Gongen." Chie called confidently just before Minato's tome started to glow.

"Lucifer." Minato stated as a blue creature with blonde hair, horns, and six red wings appeared above him. "I'll handle them."

"Right. You're going to come home prince Corrin." the knight said just before a soldier collapsed to the ground dead with a needle in his neck. "What?"

"Prince Corrin, are you alright?" Felicia inquired nervously.

"I'm fine, but what are you doing here Felicia?" Corrin questioned.

"I came as soon as I heard you were heading here." Felicia answered just before Yu shoved her out of the way of a bolt of lightning.

"We can talk about that later, right now we have something more important to look into." Yu mentioned as his compendium started glowing. "Yoshitsune."

Just as Yu's persona appeared, Minato's vanished and a blade appeared in his hand.

"Huh, what just happened?" Yosuke questioned. "Hey Ted, where's his persona?"

"I don't know, it still smells like…" Teddie started before an arrow landed right in front of his feet.

(The Investigation Team, Corrin, Azura, Kaze, and Rinkah have arrived at Fort Jinya and are preparing to fight against the Nohrians. Next chapter the battle will begin, and Minato will reveal his unique power. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	16. Chapter 16

"We can worry about where that thing went later, right now we have more important things to worry about." Rinkah stated before running towards the Nohrian troops as her club caught fire.

"You heard her, let's do this you guys." Chie added confidently.

The moment the words left her mouth, Chie ran towards one of the Nohrian soldiers and kicked a sword out of his hand before Suzuka Gongen froze a second soldier in a block of ice.

"Hey, remember what Corrin-san told us Chie." Yosuke mentioned. "We're not trying to kill anybody."

"I know that." Chie snapped just before a sword bounced off her shoulder. (1)

"Ananta." Minato called as his compendium started to glow and a seven-headed cobra appeared above his head and a golden talisman appeared in front of Chie only for her to jump back as it vanished.

"Yosuke, mind lending me a hand?" Yu inquired shifting his katana.

"No problem, I'm right behind you partner." Yosuke noted with a smirk. "Let's do this Susanoo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So it wasn't the Dusk Dragon that our enemy called to his side?" King Garon questioned. "Then what exactly is it we're dealing with here?" (2)

"Yes, just what kind of power do they possess?" Iago inquired. "Knowing that will make dealing with them much simpler."

"I cannot say for certain if his power is exactly the same as Minato's." Aigis admitted. "However the book he wields, it means he can utilize countless Personas and change his fighting style in the middle of combat to suit his situation. As for the creature that resembled the Dusk Dragon, it is called Seth and I believe Minato-san can also utilize its power."

"Interesting, and I take it Minato's power is stronger than anyone else with your unique powers." Iago assumed.

"We'll have to wait and see." Garon noted calmly.

"Agreed, my friends and I will do whatever we can to assist you." Aigis stated respectfully before leaving the room.

"Are you certain we should trust them?" Iago inquired.

"For now, but keep a close eye on them." Garon ordered.

"Of course." Iago replied calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You truly don't remember at all do you Corrin?" the knight asked parrying another of Corrin's attacks.

"Unfortunately no I don't." Corrin said ducking under the knight's sword as two needles hit the knight's armor.

"Prince Corrin, let me help you." Felicia mentioned quickly as a pillar of flame appeared behind them.

"What in the world was that?" the knight questioned just as Corrin struck him in the side knocking him off his horse just as an arrow struck Felicia's arm only for the soldier that shot it to get attacked by Teddie.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" one of the Nohrian soldiers shouted. "You said you could handle them so what are you waiting for?"

"Right, Vishnu." Minato called as a second four-armed humanoid persona appeared above him.

"Huh, how is he summoning two Personas at the same time?" Teddie asked nervously.

"No idea, but I have a really bad feeling about this." Yukiko said as Amaterasu started healing Felicia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No way, did you see that?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"Yeah, and I have a bad feeling about it too." Yu mentioned. "Yoshitsune, Hassou Tobi."

As Yu said that, his persona drew its blade before slashing at Minato eight times only for the blade to bounce of his skin without a scratch.

"No way, that's insane." Yosuke mentioned nervously. "Just how strong is this guy?"

"I don't know, but hopefully we can…" Yu started before Suzuka Gongen disappeared.

"No way, Chie." Yosuke said nervously. "Susanoo, Masuka…"

Before Yosuke could finish saying that a purple orb appeared above him and Yu before exploding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you certain Rise-chan?" Naoto inquired.

"Yeah, whoever that is they're more powerful than sempai." Rise explained nervously. "I've never felt anything like this before, not even Izanami was that strong."

"Izanami?" Ryoma asked walking up to them.

"Oh Ryoma-san, my apologies." Naoto stated respectfully. "Prior to our arrival here we were engaged in combat against our own adversary."

"I see, and that adversary was Izanami. Yet this individual your allies and my siblings are fighting is even more powerful?" Ryoma questioned.

"Yeah, but if it's just him the others should be alright." Rise added hopefully.

"I hope you're right, but for now all we can do is have faith in the others." Naoto acknowledged thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yosuke, are you alright?" Yu questioned weakly as the smoke from Minato's attack slowly faded.

"I think so, man I should have seen that one…" Yosuke began before freezing. "Yu, behind you."

Just as those words left Yosuke's mouth, Minato's blade bounced of Corrin's scales and a bolt of lightning struck him.

"Sempai you ok?" Kanji inquired running up as three shuriken flew towards a Nohrian soldier behind Minato only to bounce off without scratching him.

"Yeah, thanks." Yu answered. "What about Corrin-san?"

"He should be alright, for now we have more important things to worry about." Kaze stated nervously. "I've never heard of anyone being able to completely shield this many people at one time."

"Yeah, at most Naoto and Yu could protect one person at a time. " Yosuke mentioned just before Rinkah backed up next to him as an arrow landed in front of her.

"Great, anybody have any bright ideas?" Rinkah inquired.

"Just one, but I have no idea if it would even work." Yu admitted. "Then again, we don't have many other options at this point."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Rinkah questioned. "Do it before we're all killed."

"Change, Sandalphon." Yu called as golden mechanical angel appeared above him. "Here goes nothing, Asura."

As Yu said that, he collapsed to one knee as a six-armed figure in a toga with four faces appeared next to Sandalphon. (3)

"Hold on, you can summon more than one at a time partner?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"It looks like it." Yu noted weakly as a circular shadow appeared over Minato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did you just say?" Akihiko questioned in disbelief. "How could they have the same power?"

"I don't know, it doesn't make any sense." Fuuka answered nervously. "I didn't sense anything unusual when we met them but I definitely recognize that power now."

"Then what are we waiting around here for, get him out of there before something happens." Yukari stated quickly.

"Wait Yukari-san, wouldn't that make us look suspicious?" Ken inquired.

"Amada has a point, Yamagishi keep us informed of the situation. If things reach that point then bring him back." Mitsuru instructed.

"Oh yeah, what about the one with your power Fuuka?" Junpei asked suddenly. "Where do you guys think she went?"

Just as Junpei asked that Koromaru barked calmly.

"Koromaru-san believes that we should worry about Minato first." Aigis translated. "I would agree, assuming we return to the same point we left."

"I guess so, but I can't help but think she could be more dangerous than we're thinking." Junpei admitted. "I mean you know how powerful Oracle is right?"

"True, though for now just keep an eye on the battle Yamagishi." Mitsuru mentioned.

"Understood." Fuuka replied calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still can't believe he would choose them over us." Camilla expressed sadly. "Just how much did they lie to him?"

"I don't know, it sounded as though he was siding against our father." Xander mentioned. "It's entirely possible that the Hoshidans only partially revealed the truth."

"Huh, what truth?" Elise inquired.

"Corrin wasn't born here Elise, even so that doesn't make him any less our brother. We'll give him another chance but if he truly decides to fight against us…" Xander started before looking down. "It will be his choice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, Yu-sempai is amazing." Rise mentioned excitedly. "When we get back Izanami won't know what hit her."

"What are you talking about Rise-chan?" Naoto asked. "What's happening to sempai?"

"He's using two personas at the same time." Rise explained.

"Two at once?" Naoto questioned nervously. "That shouldn't be possible."

"What are you talking about, why shouldn't it be possible for him to use more than one at a time?" Ryoma inquired as a shoreline appeared in the distance.

"Our personas are representations of ourselves, sempai has a unique power that allows him to use several different personas but even so he only ever used one at a time." Naoto clarified. "If he summoned two at once it could do irreversible damage to him."

(Minato has revealed his ability to use fusion spells, but Yu is somehow managing to use one of his own. Next chapter the battle at Fort Jinya will end, and the Nohrian Knight's identity will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Chie's persona is able to learn the counter skill which is why the sword didn't hit her.)

(2) (King Garon and Iago don't trust the members of SEES, though they do acknowledge that they have more information regarding the power of persona than they do and so are willing to accept what they say for the time being.)

(3) (There are two wildcards in the Fire Emblem Fates universe and so they both are influencing each other. That's why Yu is capable of utilizing fusion spells, though his are weaker than Minato's, and why Minato will also have skills he hasn't demonstrated before.)


	17. Chapter 17

"What's going on, what is he doing?" a Nohrian soldier asked nervously just before a pillar of flames erupted around Minato before freezing solid.

"Whoa, now that was impressive sempai." Kanji noted just before Yu fell to one knee. "Hey, what's wrong?"

As Kanji asked that, the ice surrounding Minato shattered as he fell to his hands and knees.

"I'm alright, just a little…" Yu replied just before Corrin roared and slashed at a group of Nohrian soldiers leaving some of them unscratched while cutting others in half.

"Change, Pixie." Minato declared before a small winged creature wearing a blue leotard, long gloves, and stockings appeared above him. "Salvation." (1)

The moment the word left Minato's lips, a bright glow appeared from the Pixie and started to envelop all of the Nohrian soldiers.

"No way, how could he do that?" Chie questioned nervously.

"Come Amaterasu, Mediarahan." Yukiko called before her persona appeared and enveloped the Hoshidans in a similar glow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did you just say Yamagishi?" Mitsuru inquired.

"He's using up his strength, one of us should have gone with him." Fuuka explained. "If this continues he could die."

"So this magic power of yours has a limit, who cares if the brat dies." Hans stated coldly. "All that matters is aiding King Garon in achieving his goals."

"If Arisato dies the Hoshidan armies will defeat us." Mitsuru stated as the room slowly lowered in temperature. "He is the only one capable of opposing their leader."

"What are you talking about, every man can be killed. There's no exception." Hans stated before walking out of the room as the temperature returned to normal.

"Hey, you don't really think Minato's in any real danger right?" Junpei questioned nervously. "I mean, yeah these other persona users are strong but we took out Strega right?"

"That is true, however I doubt these new persona users are the same as Strega." Aigis noted. "They each appear to be much more powerful, it may be wise for Minato to return so we can reevaluate our strategy."

"I agree, Yamagishi." Miitsuru said calmly.

"Right, give me a second." Fuuka replied quickly before summoning her persona.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks Yukiko-san." Yosuke mentioned while helping Yu to his feet. "You alright partner?"

"I think so." Yu answered before rubbing his head. "That still took a lot out of me."

Suddenly a flash of light enveloped the battlefield only to fade and reveal that Minato had disappeared.

"What the, where'd he go?" Chie questioned nervously.

"Worry about that after we've taken down…" Kanji started only for an arrow to hit him in the leg. "Shit, Rokuten Maoh Ziodyne."

The moment Kanji said that, a humanoid figure wearing armor and holding a sword designed like flames appeared above him and struck the Nohrian archer with a bolt of lightning as two other Nohrian soldiers were struck by shuriken.

"Be on your guard, some of them still repel our attacks." Kaze warned before a green glow appeared around his body. "This, I appreciate the help."

"No problem, now let's go." Yosuke mentioned confidently as his persona faded and he and Kaze ran towards the Nohrian soldiers at rapid speeds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that it?" Naoto inquired looking at the land in the distance. "Where the rebels we're to aid are located?"

"Yes, I only hope my message concerning your abilities reached them." Ryoma commented just as Rise ran up to them.

"Naoto-kun, what kind of damage were you talking about before?" Rise inquired nervously.

"Calm down Rise-chan, what's going on?" Naoto asked. "Is sempai alright?"

"I don't know, everything was fine but then I lost sempai." Rise explained nervously. "I can still tell that Yosuke-sempai and the others are there but…"

"Are you certain?" Naoto questioned.

"It's possible that he was injured in the battle." Ryoma noted. "If you're lucky that's all that happened."

"True, but it's still unusual for Rise-chan to suddenly lose him. It may be best to try and get in touch with them once we reach the rebel forces." Naoto mentioned thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yosuke, behind you." Chie called just as the Nohrian Knight slashed at Susanoo only to have a katana deflect his blade.

"What?" the Knight inquired before a second blade struck his side knocking him off his horse.

"Corrin, I thought you turned back into a dragon." Yosuke mentioned in confusion.

"I did, Azura gave me something to help control it." Corrin explained just as a group of Nohrian soldiers started screaming as a black liquid flowed out of their eyes and mouths.

"What the, now what's going on?" Kanji questioned nervously.

"This smells really bad, a whole bunch of shadows just showed up." Teddie stated fearfully.

"Wait a second, isn't that one weak to fire?" Chie asked before kicking one of the mutating Nohrian soldiers as he transformed into a dark blue lion with a ball and chain attached to its leg.

"What's happening here, what are these monsters?" the Nohrian Knight questioned nervously before a floating die began spinning as a bolt of lightning struck Kaze.

"Crap, as if those…" Yosuke started only for a Nohrian soldier to slash at him with his sword.

"Suzuka Gongen, Agneyastra." Chie declared as her persona appeared and meteors started raining towards the Nohrian soldiers and shadows.

"Kaze, let me help you." a voice called before Sakura ran up to him.

"Lady Sakura, what are you doing?" Kaze asked before wincing. "It's far too dangerous out here."

"I… I know." Sakura admitted before starting to heal Kaze only for the lion to run towards her.

"Look out." Kanji shouted just as a block of ice enveloped the shadow before destroying it.

"Saku-chan, are you alright?" Teddie asked anxiously.

"I think so, thank you." Sakura replied before Kaze got to his feet.

"Thank you as well Lady Sakura." Kaze mentioned before glancing to the side and shoving Sakura to the ground as an arrow passed above them.

"Great, any bright ideas Yu?" Yosuke questioned.

"I don't know, but something isn't right around here." Yu answered weakly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arisato, are you alright?" Mitsuru inquired.

"Yeah, I think so." Minato replied. "Fuuka, are the others alright?"

"For now, but some of them are turning into shadows." Fuuka explained. "Except…"

"Except what Fuuka?" Yukari asked nervously.

"None of the shadows are attacking anyone from Nohr." Fuuka mentioned. "In fact they're protecting them."

"Huh, but that doesn't make any sense. Why would the shadows be fighting with the Nohrians?" Yukari questioned.

"If I had to guess, I'd say King Garon is somehow responsible." Akihiko suggested. "So if that's the case then we just need to find him and take him down just like Strega."

"You're most likely correct about King Garon, unfortunately unless we can convince his children of that making a move against him would only result in our deaths." Mitsuru noted. "Something we all should seek to avoid if at all possible."

"Then what do you suggest, we just sit here and wait for the shadows to attack people?" Yukari questioned.

"You don't need to worry about that Yukari." Minato answered. "Those other persona users can handle the shadows."

"I hope you're right, otherwise who knows what might happen." Yukari said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is nuts, there's way too many shadows." Yosuke mentioned. "If things keep going at this rate…"

Just as Yosuke said that, a black blob with a red mask struck him from behind as an arrow hit Teddie in the leg.

"This is bad, if we don't…" Chie started only for a sword to slash one of the shadows in half.

"What are you doing, why would a Nohrian ever help us?" Rinkah questioned.

"These aren't Nohrians, and if there's even the slightest chance prince Corrin will change his mind I won't allow him to be injured." the Nohrian knight declared just before a massive fly holding a staff appeared above them.

"Beelzebub, Megidolaon." Yu called just before three purple orbs of energy descended on the area destroying the rest of the shadows.

"Oh man, warn us the next time you're about to do that alright partner?" Yosuke asked only for Yu to collapse.

"What's wrong with him?" the Nohrian knight inquired hesitantly.

"Nothing you'll have to worry about." Chie stated. "Yukiko, let's take this…"

"Wait a second, who are you?" Corrin asked suddenly.

"My name is Silas, do you remember me prince Corrin?" Silas asked hopefully.

"Silas, wait a minute. That's right, when I was younger you helped me leave the northern fortress even though you knew the consequences." Corrin stated in realization.

"Yes, so now do you understand why I need to bring you back with me?" Silas inquired.

"I do, but I can't go back. At least not yet." Corrin answered.

"I see, then the only option is for one of you to kill me." Silas noted quietly.

"We can worry about that later, something's really wrong with Yu." Chie mentioned.

"You're right, Silas can you help me get him into the fort?" Corrin questioned.

"Are you certain we can trust him prince Corrin?" Kaze inquired.

"I would never hurt him, you have my word." Silas stated before kneeling. "My life is yours to do with as you see fit."

"Whoa, you mean if he tells you to kill yourself you would?" Kanji asked in shock.

"I'm not going to ask him to do that." Corrin said quickly. "Though are you willing to help us stop King Garon?"

"Of course, I'll do anything I can to help you prince Corrin." Silas said calmly.

(The battle at Fort Jinya has reached its end, and the Nohrian knight, Silas, has joined Corrin's side. Next chapter the repercussions of the battle will be revealed, and Minato will visit the Velvet Room. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you serious Fuuka?" Junpei questioned nervously. "All the shadows disappeared at the same time?"

"I'm not surprised, that silver haired persona user was strong." Minato stated before leaning against a wall. "Somehow he could use two at once, though it didn't look like he'd ever done that before."

"In other words whatever brought us here is influencing your unique ability." Mitsuru noted.

"Maybe, but…" Minato started before falling to one knee.

"Minato, come Athena." Aigis called as her persona appeared above her. "Diarahan."

As Aigis said that, a faint glow appeared around Minato.

"Thanks Aigis." Minato mentioned before his compendium started to glow. "I had a feeling they would want to see me."

The moment Minato said that, he walked towards a wall before a flash of blue light enveloped him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong with him?" Kanji questioned as Silas and Corrin put Yu onto a bed in Fort Jinya.

"I don't know, Yukiko are you sure it isn't working?" Yosuke asked.

"If it was working he'd be getting back up." Chie mentioned just before Yu's compendium started to glow. "Huh, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but…" Teddie started before Yu slowly opened his eyes. "Sensei, you're alright."

"Are you alright?" Corrin inquired.

"I think so, but that took way too much out of me." Yu explained weakly before getting to his feet. "Whoever that was he's a lot stronger than any of us."

"Wait, are you serious?" Chie questioned nervously.

"Yeah, I don't know why he left but that's the only reason we survived." Yu admitted.

"Wait, if he's that strong what are we supposed to do?" Yukiko asked.

"I have an idea, but I don't know if they'll be willing to help us." Yu mentioned while looking at his compendium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor stated calmly. "We have been expecting you."

"I had a feeling, I'm guessing you know who those other persona users were?" Minato asked. "One of them had the same power as me, which means he's a guest of the Velvet Room right?"

"Are you referring to the power of the wild card?" Igor inquired.

"That, and the ability to use to personas at the same time." Minato explained.

"I see, how intriguing." Igor noted.

"Perhaps your presence is influencing his power." Elizabeth suggested.

"Maybe." Minato said thoughtfully.

"It seems this is a mystery that you will need to find an answer to." Igor mentioned. "I believe you will meet this persona user again before you return to your own place and time."

"I had a feeling." Minato admitted. "Well I appreciate your help."

"Of course, until we meet again my dear guest." Igor mentioned as a flash of blue light enveloped the Velvet Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hold it." stated a blonde woman in red armor. "Who are you three?"

"You're the leader of the resistance here in Nohr?" Ryoma inquired. "We've come to offer our help."

"Why exactly should we trust you?" the woman questioned as a group of solders surrounded Ryoma, Naoto, and Rise.

"I understand your suspicions. Though I assure you we're on the same side, I am the high prince of Hoshido." Ryoma explained.

"High prince Ryoma?" the woman inquired in shock. "I was expecting Hoshidan troops but this is something else entirely. My name is Scarlet, with your help we just might be able to fight back against King Garon's forces."

"Agreed, however first we need to regroup somewhere and come up with a plan." Ryoma noted.

"Agreed, come on we have just the place to regroup." Scarlet mentioned before the group walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you detect anything Yamagishi?" Mitsuru asked.

"Nothing yet, but it's strange." Fuuka replied. "Whenever I try to sense what's happening in the throne room everything fades and I can't see anything."

"Then doesn't that mean whatever's going on is related to what's in that room?" Junpei questioned. "In that case all we need to do…"

"Is to explain why the coward ran from battle and cost us our victory." Hans interrupted while walking into the room.

"He didn't run, I had Yamagishi bring him back here." Mitsuru stated calmly.

"Oh, and I assume you have a good reason for that. Especially considering Silas was captured as well." Hans noted. "I'm sure king Garon will be eager to hear it."

"She did, if I had stayed on the battlefield there's a very good chance that I could have been captured or killed." Minato explained. "I know king Garon doesn't trust us but one of our enemies has the same power as me, and you heard that he could call on the Dusk Dragon."

"So what, you should have killed him then and there." Hans stated coldly before turning to Fuuka. "What is she doing?"

"She's trying to find out what our enemies are planning." Mitsuru said calmly. "Yamagishi is capable of detecting our enemies and analyzing them for any potential weaknesses before communicating those weaknesses to the rest of us."

"If she can do that then explain to me how the brat was caught off guard." Hans demanded as Xander and Leo walked into the room.

"What exactly is going on in here?" Leo questioned.

"We were just explaining Fuuka-san's abilities to Hans." Aigis stated calmly.

"That's right, her power is kind of different than ours so she doesn't actually fight." Yukari added.

"I see, then what exactly is it that you do to aid your allies?" inquired Xander.

"My persona can analyze the strengths and weaknesses of our enemies." Fuuka answered politely.

"Fuuka's saved our lives more than once." Akihiko admitted.

"I see, and how accurate is this analysis of yours?" Xander asked.

"I could tell what almost all of them were weak to but…" Fuuka started to say.

"But what?" Leo prompted.

"What she means is one of them doesn't have a weakness we can take advantage of." Minato explained. "He can change his strength in the middle of battle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Yosuke, do you remember what I told you before?" Yu asked.

"Huh, oh yeah you mean about how we got here." Yosuke replied. "Yeah and I bet we're thinking the same thing partner."

"Probably." Yu agreed.

" _Sempai, can you hear me?"_ Rise asked suddenly as Chie, Kanji, Yukiko, and Teddie walked into the room.

"Loud and clear Rise-chan, is everything alright?" Chie inquired.

" _Everything's fine, Ryoma-san and Naoto-kun are talking with the rebels about a plan of attack. What's going on with sempai?"_ Rise questioned nervously.

"I'm alright Rise." Yu answered. "A little tired but nothing worse than usual."

" _Are you sure?"_ Rise asked. _"Naoto-kun was worried when you summoned two personas at the same time."_

"Huh, why would she be worried?" Yukiko inquired just as Corrin and Sakura walked into the room.

" _Our personas are a part of ourselves, even though sempai could use so many he only ever used one at a time."_ Rise explained. _"If he used two at the same time Naoto says it would be the same thing as ripping his head and heart in half."_

"Huh, wait are you serious?" Chie questioned nervously. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

" _I'm not sure Chie-sempai."_ Naoto mentioned. _"For now it would be best if you avoided doing anything like that again sempai, it's possible you may have gotten lucky this time but there's no guarantee it'll happen again."_

"What's going on, is something wrong?" Corrin inquired.

"We aren't sure, what Yu did back there wasn't normal even for us so our friends are making sure things are alright." Yosuke replied. "Oh yeah, Rise-chan can communicate with us over long distances and let us know what our enemies are weak to."

"That's right, and if she's talking to us it means that they made it safely with Ryoma-san." Chie added.

"That's a relief." Sakura mentioned quietly.

" _We'll keep in touch sempai, but be careful alright?"_ Rise requested.

"Yeah, same to you guys." Yu replied calmly.

"Huh, is something wrong Sakura-chan?" Yukiko inquired politely.

"Saizo, and Orochi just arrived with terrible news." Corrin answered. "Prince Takumi is missing."

"Then what are we waiting around here for?" Kanji questioned. "If he's missing we should get moving and find him."

"Then what are we waiting around here for?" Chie asked. "Takumi-san could be in danger so we need to find him."

"I agree." Azura noted walking into the room. "The sooner we find him the better."

"Oh yeah, you just disappeared when we got here Azura-chan. Is everything alright?" Yosuke inquired.

"Everything's fine, I had a matter to attend to." Azura explained calmly.

"Do you need any help?" Yukiko asked.

"No, I appreciate the offer but I can take care of it myself." Azura stated calmly.

"If you say so." Chie said. "Well anyway we need to find Takumi."

"Agreed, did they mention anything about where Takumi was going?" Yu inquired.

"They said he was heading in the direction of Izumo." Corrin explained. "If we're lucky we can catch up to him there."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get going." Chie stated quickly.

"Wait a minute, are you coming with us Sakura-chan?" Yukiko asked.

"Of course she is Yukiko-sempai, Takumi-san's her brother." Kanji answered.

"He's right, I need to go with you." Sakura explained.

"You know it's going to be dangerous right?" Yosuke asked.

"Don't you worry Saku-chan, I'll keep you safe no matter what." Teddie declared confidently.

"Oh, thank you." Sakura mentioned politely.

"Well if that's settled we should get going right?" Kanji questioned. "The sooner we catch up to your big brother the better."

"Kanji's right, so don't worry Sakura-chan." Yosuke noted confidently. "We'll definitely find Takumi-san before you know it."

(Sakura has chosen to go with Corrin and the Investigation Team to try and find Takumi at Izumo, meanwhile the members of SEES are beginning to try and gain the trust of the Nohrian princes. Next chapter two more allies will join Corrin, and king Garon will give the members of SEES a test of loyalty. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	19. Chapter 19

"Pardon the intrusion Prince Xander, but King Garon has requested the presence of our guests." Iago stated. "After your disappointing retreat he needs to ensure that you all can be trusted."

"Hold on, you know we're the only…" Junpei started only for Yukari to elbow him in the stomach.

"Ignore Junpei, King Garon wants to see us?" Yukari inquired.

"Yes, come with me." Iago informed the members of SEES before walking out of the room with

"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly does he plan on testing our loyalty?" Akihiko asked.

"You can ask him yourself." Iago noted opening the door to the throne room.

"You wanted to see us your majesty?" Minato inquired politely.

"I did." King Garon answered. "Your power is unlike anything else in Nohr."

"You are referring to the power of Persona correct?" Aigis asked. "The same power that the recent allies to Hoshido possess."

"Yes, however given your betrayal at Fort Jinya…" King Garon started.

"Betrayal, we brought Minato back so he wouldn't end up dead. Without him you have no chance of winning this war." Junpei interrupted.

"Given your betrayal at Fort Jinya." King Garon continued as if Junpei hadn't spoken. "I need to ensure your loyalties. As such I have a special task for you."

"Of course, what do you need us to do?" Mitsuru inquired.

"There's a group within Nohrian borders known as the Ice tribe. You are to go and ensure that they will aid us in the war with Hoshido." King Garon stated. "If they refuse, kill them all."

"You're asking us to murder potentially innocent people." Akihiko stated in shock.

"Well then for their sake you'd better be fairly persuasive." Hans declared coldly. "I'll be going along to keep an eye on you."

"Alright, we won't disappoint you." Minato noted calmly. (1)

"Wait, you're really…" Yukari started before Minato met her eyes. "Alright, if you say so."

As Yukari said that, Hans and the members of SEES walked out of the throne room.

"Do you sincerely trust them?" Iago inquired.

"Of course not." King Garon replied.

"Then why not have one of your children deal with them and be done with it?" Iago questioned. "They're an uncontrolled factor and should they decide to aid the Hoshidans…"

"If they make that decision it will be the last mistake they make." King Garon answered coldly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lady Sakura, a Pegasus is approaching." a Hoshidan soldier stated walking up to her.

"A Pegasus? You mean like a flying horse?" Kanji inquired just as the Pegasus landed and a brunette woman with a katana at her side ran up to Sakura.

"Lady Sakura, were you hurt? We heard that the Nohrians were attacking Fort Jinya and came as quickly as we could." the woman questioned before turning towards the members of the Investigation Team. "Who are you, and what did you do to lady Sakura?"

"We didn't do anything, we came to help." Yukiko explained.

"She's right Hana, if they didn't come when they did then…" Sakura started.

"Let's just say things might have gone badly, but the important thing is everyone's alright." Yosuke finished. "So Hana, I'm guessing you're one of Sakura-chan's retainers?"

"Yes, Hana and I are retainers to lady Sakura." explained a red-haired man walking up to the group. "My name is Subaki, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"It's nice to meet you Subaki-san." Yu replied before shaking Subaki's hand.

"Hey, we can finish up the introductions later." Chie said suddenly. "We need to find Takumi-san."

"Prince Takumi, isn't he with prince Ryoma?" Hana questioned.

"No, Saizo and Orochi showed up just before you got here, Takumi-san is missing." Yosuke explained. "We were just about to try and find him."

"He's right, and to be honest we could really use your help." Corrin added.

"You're asking us to abandon lady Sakura?" Hana questioned.

"No, actually I'm going with them." Sakura mentioned. "Takumi might be in danger and I…"

"Say no more, where lady Sakura goes we go." Subaki declared confidently.

"In that case it's a good thing I know where we should go next." Azura commented. "The Eternal Stairway to seek allies from the Wind Tribe."

"Alright, in that case we leave as soon as everyone is prepared." Corrin noted.

"That's a good idea, there's actually some people I need to talk to." Yu admitted as his compendium started to glow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is nuts." Junpei yelled. "How can anyone live in this freezing weather?"

"They probably have some way to control the ice or snow." Akihiko guessed.

"I agree, Yamagishi have you had any luck locating the Ice Tribe's village?" Mitsuru inquired.

"I think so, there's a group of people up ahead but I'm not sure if they're the Ice Tribe."

"It's them alright, nobody else lives here." Hans stated abruptly.

"Then all we have to do is convince them to side with King Garon and fight against the Hoshidan forces." Minato commented.

"Yeah, but if they refuse then…" Yukari started.

"It won't come to that." Aigis declared. "We all know that."

"Aigis is right Yukari-chan." Fuuka added.

"Oh, and how can you be so confident?" Hans questioned just as a building appeared. "Nevermind, we've arrived. So the rest is up to you."

Just as Hans said that, a group of figures emerged from the snow and approached the members of SEES.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor said calmly. "How may I be of assistance?"

"That blue-haired boy, who exactly was he?" Yu inquired. "He had the power of the wild card."

"That boy would be your predecessor, I cannot say I know him personally however he and his friends were taken from a time two years earlier than your own." Margaret explained. "Whatever force it was that brought you and your friends here also brought him and his allies as well."

"Yeah I figured as much." Yu admitted. "Though there was one other thing I did want to ask you about."

"Oh?" Igor asked.

"When I was fighting him before, he was able to use two different personas at the same time, and just before he left I was able to do the same thing." Yu mentioned. "Something tells me you know why we can do that."

"I see, you mean his Fusion Spells. Whatever force brought you all here must be causing your unique abilities to influence each other." Igor noted.

"Right, that might make things a little tougher." Yu stated. "I appreciate your help."

"Of course, until we meet again my dear guest." Igor replied calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What were you just doing?" Hana questioned. "Everyone's been preparing and you just started staring into space."

"You don't need to worry about Yu-sempai." Kanji mentioned.

"Oh, then do you know what he was doing?" Subaki inquired.

"I wanted to see if I could learn anything about that other persona user." Yu explained. "He's a lot stronger than any of us."

"I see, and were you able to learn of any potential ways to defeat him?" Subaki asked.

"No, but we already knew it wouldn't be that easy." Yu answered. "He can change his strengths and weaknesses so we won't know what works until we're fighting him."

"In that case the more allies we can get the better." Kaze mentioned. "So we should head to the Eternal Stairway as quickly as possible."

"You're right, but something tells me things aren't going to be that simple." Yosuke admitted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who are you?" asked a blue haired woman in a maid outfit.

"My name's Minato Arisato, King Garon sent us to speak with you." Minato said calmly. "He wanted to make sure that you would be willing to aid Nohr."

"Of course we will. Nohr is our home and our loyalty always has been to King Garon." stated a soldier.

"Then I'm sure you've heard Flora, Corrin betrayed Nohr and is fighting alongside the Hoshidans as we speak." Hans mentioned.

"What?" Flora asked in shock.

"The Hoshidan forces captured him and convinced him to side with them. He's already fought against us once." Hans noted with a smirk.

"Fighting against lord Corrin?" Flora questioned hesitantly.

"Not just him, your sister also betrayed King Garon." Hans added.

"That can't be true, they would never…" Flora started before looking down. "I can't fight them, and the Ice Tribe won't either."

"Well you heard her." Hans stated coldly. "So which one of you…"

"You have to Flora." Minato interrupted. "It's for Corrin's own good that you fight him."

"What do you think you're doing, she made her choice so she dies end of story." Hans stated coldly.

"If you don't fight Corrin, King Garon will kill him. We both know that." Minato continued ignoring Hans.

"Still, trying to kill lord Corrin…" Flora started.

"Who said anything about killing him?" Akihko inquired. "All King Garon wants is for you to fight for Nohr instead of Hoshido. There's more than one opponent in this fight."

(Sakura's retainers have joined Corrin and the Investigation team and they are preparing to go to the Eternal Stairway, and the members of SEES are attempting to convince the Ice Tribe to fight against them. Next chapter the members of SEES will attempt to learn about the Investigation Team. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	20. Chapter 20

"Akihiko-san is correct, it is entirely possible for you to both avoid fighting your sister or Corrin-san while still fighting against the Hoshidan armies." Aigis noted calmly.

"I…" Flora started before looking down. "Alright, the Ice Tribe will aid Nohr against Hoshido."

"Well Hans, should we head back and give King Garon the good news?" Minato inquired. "After all, we did follow his instructions to the letter."

"You think you're so smart, but I'm keeping my eyes on you." Hans growled before leading the members of SEES back out of the Ice Tribe's village.

"Is there an issue with the way we handled the situation?" Mitsuru questioned. "We were told to convince the Ice Tribe to fight for Nohr or kill them if they refused. They chose to fight alongside Nohr."

"She's right, we did exactly what King Garon told us to do." Yukari added.

"We'll see soon enough." Hans stated coldly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, considering you're back and none of you seem to have been frozen to death I assume that means the Ice Tribe will be fighting for King Garon?" Iago inquired.

"Yes, we were able to convince them to side with Nohr against the Hoshidans in this war just as King Garon instructed." Mitsuru answered calmly.

"I see, then you can return to your chambers. I will inform King Garon of the good news personally." Iago stated before walking off with Hans.

"Well that was great, we help them and they just blow us off the moment we get back." Junpei complained.

"That's true, however for the time being all we can do is wait and see how everything plays out." Mitsuru noted.

"Maybe, then again there might be something we can do while we wait." Minato mentioned suddenly.

"What do you mean Arisato?" Mitsuru asked.

"There might be a way to learn more about those other persona users." Minato explained.

"What do you have in mind?" Junpei inquired eagerly as Minato's compendium started to glow before a blue flash of light enveloped the members of SEES.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, this is quite the unexpected development." Igor noted thoughtfully. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Igor, and my assistant is Elizabeth."

"Igor-san and Elizabeth-san, I see." Aigis stated calmly. "Although, where are we currently?"

"This is the Velvet Room, a place that exists between dreams and reality, between mind and matter." Elizabeth answered.

"Huh, what does that mean?" Junpei questioned.

"It basically means this place exists in our subconscious." Minato clarified. "It's a bit more complicated but that's the general idea."

"Interesting, but why did you bring us all here?" Akihiko inquired.

"Our guest brought you here, as for why he did that's something only he can answer." Igor replied before turning towards Minato. "Now, how can we be of assistance to you?"

"You know who those other persona users are don't you?" Minato guessed. "The ones fighting on the other side in this war."

"I do, is there something in particular you wanted to know?" Igor asked.

"There is one thing, it's obvious that unlike Strega these persona users acquired their power naturally. I assume you're aware of how this occurred." Mitsuru noted.

"I am, however before I answer that there's something you need to be made aware of." Igor explained calmly. "In your travels you've encountered several shadows, some far more powerful than others."

"You mean the ones that show up during the full moon right?" Junpei guessed. "What about them?"

"Haven't you ever wondered what a shadow truly is?" Elizabeth inquired.

"What are you suggesting?" Akihiko asked hesitantly. "Just what are shadows exactly?"

"A shadow is the unconscious desires, thoughts, and emotions of human beings." Elizabeth answered. "In most cases they take the forms you're familiar with, however particularly powerful shadows created from extremely deeply hidden emotions are a more special case."

"I'm sorry, but what does that have to do with the other persona users?" Fuuka inquired.

"Everything, you see with the exception of our next guest that is how the rest of them awoke to their power." Igor explained. "Each of them faced the shadow born from their own emotions, and well you've seen the results firsthand."

"Then Igor-san, you are suggesting that both these shadows born from emotion, and our personas are the same thing." Aigis summarized.

"Hold on, but if shadows and persona are the same then what does that mean about our personas?" Junpei questioned. "If we're…

"No, that explains everything." Akihiko interjected. "Shinji was proof of that."

"What do you mean Akihiko-san?" Ken inquired.

"When Shinjiro's persona went out of control, the night he left SEES the first time, I should have known it was still affecting him." Akhiko explained.

"What are you talking about Akihiko-sempai?" Junpei asked.

"Shinjiro and I were both orphans." Akihiko answered. "We met because we were at the same orphanage, he helped me take care of my younger sister but then…"

"The orphanage burned down, and Akihiko's sister didn't survive." Mitsuru finished. "So you think that the reason his persona went berserk was because he was suppressing his emotions?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense, I should have talked to him about it before but now…" Akihiko mentioned before clenching his fists.

"Is there anything else you require of us?" Igor inquired calmly.

"Not for now, but we appreciate your help." Minato stated calmly.

"I see, then until we meet again." Igor noted with a smile as Minato's compendium started glowing again and a flash of blue light enveloped the Velvet Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So they were successful then?" King Garon questioned.

"Yes, they persuaded the Ice Tribe." Hans reported. "Though they were hesitant to kill them. I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to betray us."

"Of course they will, it's simply a matter of how long they will be willing to wait." King Garon noted.

"Then should I have them dealt with now?" Iago inquired. "It would be a simple matter to gather some of our soldiers and…"

"No, they can't be trusted but until we learn how this power they possess works and find a way to replicate it they still serve some use." King Garon stated. "For now I have a simple task for you Iago."

"Of course King Garon." Iago noted calmly. "Whatever you ask of me I shall ensure it gets done."

"Good." King Garon said simply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So those guys awoke to their personas by fighting their own shadows, no wonder they're so strong." Junpei mentioned thoughtfully. "So does that mean we have shadows somewhere in the world?"

"No, if shadows and personas are the same thing our shadows shouldn't exist as long as we have our personas." Akihiko explained.

"That's true. Wait do you think Ikutsuki was a shadow the whole time?" Yukari questioned suddenly.

"That's possible Takeba, only shadows and persona users could remain active during the dark hour." Mitsuru noted.

"Wait, but what about Strega?" Junpei asked. "Didn't Jin say they had to force their personas out when we fought them?"

"Junpei-san is correct, perhaps this is connected to them as well." Aigis suggested.

"I wouldn't be surprised, but if we want to know what it all means we need to ask them." Minato said thoughtfully.

"You mean the other persona users right?" Ken asked. "That's true, but we don't have any way of getting in contact with them."

"There is one way, but…" Akihiko started before the door opened and Iago and Hans walked into the room.

"Good, you're all in one spot." Iago noted. "King Garon has a task for you."

"Understood, what do we have to do?" Mitsuru inquired.

"Not all of you, just you two." Iago said gesturing towards Junpei and Aigis. "One of our allies in the kingdom of Izumo is anticipating difficulties with the Hoshidans. I trust you'll be willing to assist him."

"Of course, Junpei-san and I will be more than help however we can." Aigis mentioned calmly before walking out of the room with Junpei, Hans, and Iago.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to split up like that Mitsuru-sempai?" Yukari inquired.

"We don't have any choice." Mitsuru explained. "At least none for right now. Yamagishi are you able to get in contact with them?"

"What are you planning Mitsuru?" Akihiko asked.

"It's obvious that whatever force brought us here also brought the other persona users here as well." Mitsuru replied.

"I get it, and since we're here in Nohr while they're in Hoshido we can exchange any information we get and try to figure out how to get back." Akihiko realized.

"Exactly, but first we need to inform Iori and Aigis." Mitsuru stated. "Do you think that's possible?"

"I can try, give me a second." Fuuka replied before summoning her persona.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please excuse me for asking, but is there anything in particular we should know about Izumo in order to best help?" Aigis inquired.

"It's a small kingdom without a strong military presence, we've made agreements with the Archduke Izana to provide military assistance in exchange for allowing us to use the kingdom as a base of operations in our attempt to deal with the Hoshidans." Iago stated calmly. "You two are to assist in case things escalate or one of the individuals who shares your power makes an appearance."

"Got it, just leave them to us." Junpei said confidently. "Right Aigis?"

"Junpei-san is correct, we will provide whatever assistance we can however there is still the matter of that one ally the Hoshidans have made." Aigis pointed out. "If he arrives it will make things much more difficult."

"Then for your sake hope that he doesn't." Hans countered coldly.

(The members of SEES have learned of the connection between personas and shadows, and are planning to try and get in touch with the Investigation Team. Next chapter the Investigation Team, Corrin, and the Hoshidans will reach the village of the Wind Tribe. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	21. Chapter 21

"Whoa, are those the Eternal Stairs?" Chie inquired. "I can't even see the end of them."

"True, however this is the only way to reach the Wind Tribe's village." Azura explained.

"In that case we should get moving, the sooner we find Takumi-san the better." Yu noted.

"That's true, however we should be cautious. There's no way of knowing what the Nohrians are planning." Kaze mentioned thoughtfully as the group started up the Eternal Stairway. "Teddie correct, you can smell if there are any enemies nearby?"

"Of course, before we met Rise-chan that was how I helped out." Teddie mentioned confidently.

"That's impressive, though why did things change after you met Rise?" Corrin inquired.

"Teddie gained the ability to fight alongside us, and Rise-chan's analytical skills are stronger than his." Yukiko answered.

"I see, so that's why she went with prince Ryoma then?" Kaze asked.

"Yeah, and on top of that Naoto-kun doesn't have any weakness like the rest of us do." Yukiko added.

"Impressive, so she can't be injured by any of these creatures?" Subaki inquired.

"It doesn't work like that Subaki-san." Yu explained. "Our personas have their own strengths and weaknesses, for example Amaterasu is immune to fire but is vulnerable to ice."

"Wait, so when you said she doesn't have any weaknesses that means she isn't vulnerable to any type of attack?" Hana questioned.

"Yup, Naoto-kun was the last…" Chie started before Kaze suddenly placed his arm in front of her.

"Quiet, Teddie do you detect anything unusual?" Kaze inquired.

"Huh, now that you mention it I do smell something heading this way but I can't tell exactly what it is." Teddie mentioned just before a group of Faceless appeared in the distance.

"Do you think they've noticed us yet?" Chie whispered just before one of the Faceless roared and the group started running towards them.

"I think that answers you question sempai, let's take them out Rokuten Maoh." Kanji called as his persona appeared.

"Ted, keep these creeps away from Sakura-chan." Yosuke said quickly while summoning Susanoo.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to her Yosuke." Teddie replied before running to stand in front of Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So that's your plan, it's risky but if we can hold off until the others arrive we'll have a very good chance of taking down King Garon himself." Ryoma noted.

"True, but there's no way of knowing exactly how long it'll take for them to get here." Naoto pointed out. "We should take care to avoid attracting any unnecessary attention."

"I agree, then again if something does go wrong that power of yours will come in handy." mentioned a blonde woman in red armor.

"For a short while at the very least, like we said it isn't something I can use constantly without repercussions Scarlet-san." Naoto mentioned just as Rise ran into the room with her persona summoned.

"Naoto-kun, something strange is happening to Kanzeon." Rise explained.

" _Can you all hear me?"_ asked a voice coming from Kanzeon.

"Who are you, what are you doing to my persona?" Rise questioned.

" _Oh you can hear me, that's a relief."_ the voice replied. _"Are you all in the same spot? We need to talk about this war."_

"You mean the war that you Nohrians started when you kidnapped my brother." Ryoma demanded angrily.

"No, this isn't one of the Nohrians." Rise argued. "You're a persona user aren't you, I think we have the same power."

" _I think you're right, I don't have much time but something's wrong."_ the voice mentioned. _"I… I'll try to get in touch with you again, but I need to stop. Please we have to talk."_

"Those individuals, they aided the Nohrians in the attack on Hoshido and the murder of my mother." Ryoma noted angrily. "You cannot be considering that was truthful."

"We have no way of knowing, but if she was being truthful then it's possible this war is more complex than any of us realized." Naoto explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"On your left." Kaze mentioned just before throwing three shuriken into a Faceless.

"Thanks." Yu replied before jumping back and summoning Izanagi. "Ziodyne."

The moment Yu said that, a bolt of lighting struck the Faceless Kaze attacked causing it to collapse while Corrin slashed another Faceless across the chest.

"Hey, Hana right?" Kanji questioned.

"What, we don't have time to talk right now." Hana noted stepping back as a Faceless tried to punch her.

"Rokuten Maoh, Tarukaja." Kanji stated as an orange glow appeared around Hana and she sliced the Faceless in half.

"What did you just do?" Hana asked in shock. "I feel stronger than normal."

"I gave you a little boost." Kanji answered as Yu switched from Izanagi to three golden angels surrounding a clock.

"Norn, Magar…" Yu started.

"Wait sensei, there's something wrong." Teddie interrupted.

"What are you talking about Teddie, these are the same things from before right?" Chie inquired. "I mean you can't exactly forget something that looks like this."

"No, he has a point there's something very wrong here." Kaze noted just before the remaining Faceless collapsed before they all turned into humans.

"No way, what just happened?" Yosuke questioned.

"These people, they're from the Wind Tribe." Azura mentioned in shock.

"True, and I'm certain the survivors will be more than willing to listen to your explanation as to why you slaughtered them." mocked a voice from behind the group.

"Iago, what did you do?" Corrin questioned.

"Me, I didn't do anything. You all were the ones who murdered these poor Wind Tribe villagers." Iago noted calmly. "Though I do hope you survive, King Garon is very much looking forward to your reunion Corrin."

"Don't give us that crap, you did something to them and you're going to tell us exactly what you did." Chie snapped.

"As enjoyable as that sounds, I have more pressing matters to attend to. We'll meet again at a later point." Iago noted before disappearing.

"Great, I'm guessing the Wind Tribe won't give us a chance to explain what happened?" Yosuke guessed.

"If we're lucky, but Iago's trick was perfect. It won't be easy to gain their trust after what we did." Azura admitted.

"Well, we don't have any other choice." Yu noted. "We'll just have to explain what happened and hope for the best."

"You're right, it's all we can do for now." Corrin admitted as they continued up the Eternal Stairway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Aigis, why do you think that Archduke Izana guy decided to work with Nohr instead of Hoshido?" Junpei asked. "I mean wouldn't it make more sense the other way around?"

"That's true, Hoshido is closer to Izumo than Nohr and so would be able to provide military assistance in case of invasion much more effectively." Aigis noted.

"Yeah." Junpei mentioned thoughtfully.

" _Junpei-san, Aigis, can you two hear me?"_ Fuuka inquired.

"Loud and clear Fuuka-chan, what's up?" Junpei asked.

" _Mitsuru-sempai wanted me to let you both know that we're going to try and get in touch with the other persona users."_ Fuuka explained. _"Whatever it was that brought us here must have done the same thing to them."_

"I see, which means that if we want to return home cooperation will be vital." Aigis stated thoughtfully.

"Hold on, what about those Nohrian guys?" Junpei questioned. "I mean sure getting those other persona users to help is great but if we get discovered we're surrounded by an entire army."

"Junpei-san has a point, how will we be able to keep this communication secret?" Aigis inquired.

" _Actually, Yukari-chan had an idea about that."_ Fuuka explained. _"I can do the same thing that Chidori did to get in touch with them."_

"Chidori." Junpei whispered. "Right, if we work with those guys there's no way we won't be able to get back and take down Nyx."

"Junpei-san is correct." Aigis agreed. "Please keep us informed."

" _I will."_ Fuuka mentioned calmly.

"What are you two doing?" Hans questioned walking up to them.

"We just wanted to make sure we were at full strength." Junpei answered quickly. "Our power takes a lot out of us and without it we won't be much help to Archduke Izana."

"Well get moving, we still have a ways to go before we reach Izumo." Hans mentioned coldly before turning and walking off with Junpei and Aigis following behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that the Wind Tribe village?" Yukiko asked.

"Yes, I only hope they're willing to listen to reason." Azura mentioned.

"I wouldn't worry, we just need to tell them what Iago did and…" Yosuke started.

"No, Azura has a point. Even if Iago used his magic to change their appearances we're still the ones who killed them." Corrin mentioned. "Though…"

Suddenly a group of Wind Tribe members approached the group.

"So you're the ones who slaughtered our people." snapped one of the Wind Tribe members.

"You should prepare to die." declared a second Wind Tribe member.

"Wait, this is all a huge misunderstanding." Corrin explained. "We were tricked by…"

"Quiet, you think we're stupid enough to fall for your lies?" the first Wind Tribe member questioned.

"It isn't a lie, we're terribly sorry about what happened to your people." Sakura apologized.

"Lady Sakura, and lady Azura." noted a third member of the Wind Tribe. "Then could they be telling the truth?"

"It could still be a trap." warned the first member of the Wind Tribe. "We should let chief Fuga hear them out and then decide what to do with them."

"If that's what you need us to do then we'll speak with him." Corrin mentioned just as three figures appeared in the distance.

(Iago tricked Corrin, the Investigation Team, and the Hoshidans into killing members of the Wind Tribe, and now they are attempting to explain what happened. Next chapter the three figures will be revealed, and a battle will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	22. Adoption Notice

This story isn't progressing the way I originally envisioned it and my motivation for continuing is fading, so instead of outright deleting it I'm putting it up for adoption. If you want to continue Shadow of Fate, send me a PM.


End file.
